


Forced Together After Love

by kitcat5510



Category: Dracomione, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/pseuds/kitcat5510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going to help the one she loves, Hermione suddenly find's herself forced to reveal a secret she's beeing keeping for three years... since her last year at hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young women with brown curls stood outside the courtrooms, she knew what she had to do and why she had to do it.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" The green eyed man next to her asked.

"I can't just let them send him to Azkaban Harry, he saved my life. I owe him." Harry sighed, he knew she was right. The girl who was practically his sister would be dead if it wasn't for that man. He ran his hand through his already messy black hair.

"I don't like this, Hermione. What he did was...."

"We all made mistakes in the War Harry. You know that." She interrupted with a sigh. Harry hated that she was doing this. After everything he had done she was still going out of her way to help him. Hermione smoothed out her straight black pencil skirt and straightened her crisp white blouse. The guard at the door eyed her but didn't say a thing. He, like so many others, wondered why she was here. Hermione herself had wondered the same thing so many times. Hermione wanted to forget what had happened in her last year of Hogwarts, to forget the main reason why she was standing outside the courtroom with her best friend by her side.

"I'm not talking about the War, Hermione." He said softly and she hung her head.

"I know and that is why I must do this."

"And I still really want to kill him." Hermione laughed softly.

"You can't Harry, or Ginny would kill you." He laughed.

"You've got that right." They both smiled.

"I guess we better get this over with." Her smile fell.

"Yes." She nodded and walked towards the doors, Harry at her heels. Slipping in to the courtroom, Hermione saw that there were loads of people in the room. She could feel the loads of different emotions all directed at man who was sitting in the middle of the room, most of them negative, but he didn't seem to care.

"Still the same arrogant bast...." Hermione shot Harry a look that shut him up. They slipped in two seats at the back, Hermione unable to tear her eyes away from the man lounging in the prisoner’s chair. The skin on her left hip tingling like it always did these days when she saw him. His hand twitched on the armrest of the chair. He knew she was here, she knew he knew. She rubbed the skin that was tingling.

"Are you alright?" Harry hissed she nods.

"Just......" Harry nodded.

"I understand." He gave her a quick one armed hug. He understood what was wrong he had seen it with his own two eyes. He let her go and turned his attention back to the man in the chair.

"You’re not the most trust worthy person in this room." The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt snapped.

"I’m pretty sure my darling wife would confirm my story." The man drawled.

"You have no wife, we've been over this!"

"Oh I do.... and she's sitting in this room." Whispers started flying around the room.

"Impossible!" Percy Weasley snapped from next to the minister. Harry shot a side way's look at Hermione; she was biting her bottom lip hard.

"Silence!" The Minister roared. "We have been ever so patient with you, but this is ridiculous."

"Ask her to step forward if you don't believe me." The Minister shook his head.

"Enough of your lies" Percy snapped. Then Hermione stood.

"It is no lie, he is married." Everyone turned to look at her. "Hermione?" Percy sounded confused. Hermione slowly walked forward.

"What? How would you know?"

"Because she is my wife idiot." The young man snapped. A gasp went around the room.

"Not possible." The minister said.

"No true." Percy shrieked at the same time.

"It is Minister." Hermione said, ignoring Percy's cry of outrage. There was another gasp.

"What proof is there of this?" Percy snapped. Hermione sighed and untucked her blouse and lifted the left side revealing an elegant M with a ribbon weaving around the legs scar on the smooth skin of her hip. The minister and Percy both gasped.

"See. I told you." A smug voice said Hermione spun around and for the first time in three years meet the blue-grey eyes that filled her dreams.

"Hello darling" Draco Malfoy drawled. "How have you been?"

 

The whole courtroom was in uproar. Hermione stood to the side while Harry tried to explain how her marriage had happened. Draco still lounged in the chair, cutting in to Harry's tale every now and again. He kept shooting her smug looks, which made her want to repeat what she had done in the third year and punch him in the nose, but she didn't. She knew by tomorrow this would be all over the papers. She was dreading it. Dreading all the gossip, all the questions, all the attention. She sighed sadly and noticed that Draco was released from the chair. He stretched, his arms above his head, her eyes were drawn to his chest. Even under the shirt, she could see the muscles of his chest and stomach tense and become more defined. He looked at her and flashed his cocky smile her way. Hermione quickly looked away, a blush flaring on her checks. He smirked then walked over to her, her mark tingling more as he got closer. She rubbed her mark hard, trying hard to ignore him.

"So is this how it's going to be now? You spend the rest of our lives ignoring me?" He said softly, he was standing right behind her. She swallowed.

"Why did you come today, Hermione?"

"To help you." She whispered back. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But why? Don't you want me out of your life?"

"Of course not" She said. "You’re my husband Draco." He trailed his hands down her back and she shivered under his touch, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I've missed you." He breathed.

"I've missed you too Draco." She cuddled close to him. He held her close and Harry watched them.

"Minister..... Must you? They are happy.... Don't ruin it." He pleaded.

"She broke the law Mister Potter." Draco froze, his arms tightened around Hermione protectively, she looked up at him and noticed his worried expression and she turned in his arms and cuddles closer to him.

"I can't change it for her... I do wish it wasn't so but it is." Draco held her closer to him.

"Minister...... They married so young, you can't..."

"Mister Potter... I can and I must." Hermione looked scared and clung to Draco.

"Mister Malfoy.... You know the law......"

"I do..... But..." He got a sly smile on his lips. "........Hermione and I never had proper wedding... did we love..... It was just me, her, Harry and Blaise..... And she got her mark..... No papers we're signed." Hermione and Harry nodded. "So you could say..... We’re only engaged." Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"If that's true....... Then there was not law broken." Kingsley smiled. "Though..... I'm expecting the wedding in a few months.... That is my deal." They both nodded there arms still around each other. Harry let out a soft sigh. “And Miss Granger…” He stressed her name. “I expect you to move in with Mr Malfoy as soon as possible.” They both looked shocked.

“But Minister…” Harry pleaded.

“Enough, Mr Potter. Miss Granger will be living with Mr Malfoy within the month, no arguments.” She felt tears fill her eyes; this wasn’t what she had wanted when she had come to help. Stop him from going to Azkaban, yes, being forced to live with him… she hadn’t wanted that. It was too much for her. Pulling out of his strong, warm, comforting arms she fled the courtrooms, she ignored the yells of her name. She could hear the pain and confusion from on voice. A voice that always made her heart jump, but right now, it was like a knife. Cutting her deep. She ran through the Ministry, her flat black ballet flats making a soft thump, thump as she ran. People called out to her, but she ignored everyone, she ran in to an empty lift.

“Lobby.” The invisible voice said. She sobbed softly. Her heart hurt, she wanted to be back in Draco’s arms, her head on his hard muscular chest listening to his heart beat. More hot salty tears rolled down her checks. She wrapped her arms around her tiny waist and flat stomach; her head hung sobbing softly, her hair hidden behind her soft brown curls. Soon the doors dinged open and she walked out her head down tears still rolling down her checks and pattering on to her blouse. People shot her curious glances, but she just kept walking to the fires. As she got to one a voice rang out.

“Hermione!!” She could hear the worry and concern in his voice, but she didn’t look back at her pursuer and just stepped in to the fire. The last thing she saw were his eyes, filled with hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tumbled out of her fireplace, on to the thick fluffy white rug that looked like a sheep’s fleece. She sobbed, hiding her face in the soft material. All she could see from behind her closed eyelids were his eyes and it made her sob harder.

“Hermione?” A worried voice said. Looking up she saw her friend and roommate Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was a tall man of Italian descent with tanned skin, a mop of floppy black hair, deep dark eyes, long leg’s that were clad in tight black jeans, impressive chest muscles that showed through his plain white t-shirt and a roughish smile that could make most women swoon and fall at his feet begging him to take them then and there, which was how he had got the nick name the Italian Stallion back at Hogwarts. Hermione was one of the very few women who weren’t affected by Blaise’s roughish charm and he had decided to take her as his little sister, even though they were not related at all.

“Oh… hey Blaise.” She mumbled he covered the room in five strides of his long legs and crotched next to her.

“What happened? Did he get…..? He hasn’t….. Did you get there in time?” Blaise’s voice was soft and worry rang through it, after all Draco was his best friend.

“He got off…. I got there in time.” He sighed happily.

“So why are you crying? Hum….?” She didn’t answer him. “Is that how you’re going to play it? Is it?” He challenged, she shook her head, her brown curls dancing around her face. Her eyes widened at his informs smirk that covered his lips. “You tell me… or I make you tell me.” Hermione never doubted that he couldn’t do it; she knew from past experiences that he could make her talk. He raised his hands. “Are you going to tell me?” She shook her head again. “Fine.” He started tickling her mercilessly. Hermione squirmed, laughing like mad. Blaise smiled. “Come on tell me.”

“No...” She gasped. His smirk grew and he tickled her more. She rolled on to her back as he tickled her sides, being careful not to touch anywhere inappropriate. Late time he had, by accident, she had punched him in the face, resulting in him getting a black eye, and Theo had nearly wet himself laughing when he had found out. Her shrieks of laughter rang through the flat as tears rolled fast down her checks.

“Ok… what did she do this time Blaise?” A soft voice ran out. Looking up the pair saw Theodore Nott, there other roommate, standing in the door way.

                Theo was another Slytherin friend of Draco’s, but just like Blaise had to sort of adopted her as a little sister. He was a few inches short of Draco and had spiky dirty blonde hair, bottomless green eyes. Like his two friends he too had an impressive set of muscles, which he was happy to show off with the tight shirts and pants he wore. He also was the third most desirable man in her year. He was behind Draco in first and Blaise in second, followed closely by Harry in forth. All three of the friends were famed for their ability’s in the bed room but each had a different approach. Draco was the bad boy, dangerous, seductive and impossible to keep, Blaise was the rough, desirable , rugged, not to mention Italian, Theo was mysterious, his velvet soft voice, distant attitude and brooding nature. There was no wondered they were called the Slytherin Sex gods and Hermione was the only girl in Hogwarts to get invitation’s from all three of them to join their bed’s, she had turned them all down. In the past years, Hermione had come to know Theo and Blaise were a pair of teddy bears. People said they were scary but she knew they weren’t. They just needed a second chance after the war. Everyone did.

“Theo… Help... Please” She panted.

“Why are you trying to tickle her to death Blaise? Now is hardly the time… With Draco possibly getting…”

“Oh Draco got off.” Blaise interjected. “But I found her crying her heart out and she won’t tell me why.”

“Oh.” Was all Theo said, before walking over and starting tickling her too. She screamed happily.

“Stop it!” She laughed. “Oh… God… I’m gonna pee!!”

“Tell us what is wrong.” Theo purred. “And we’ll stop.”

“They…. They…….” She pants.

“Stop, she’s talking.” Blaise said and they stop.

“I… I told them….. It was the only way.” She sounded sad.

“Oh….” Blaise looked at Theo.

“So what happened Mia?” Theo asked softly.

“They didn’t believe me… So I showed them…” She placed her hand over her left hip. They both nodded. Understanding exactly what she was trying to say, after all they had seen the mark being carved on to her skin. They had been there when she had screamed and when she had been writhing in their best friend’s. They had seen the blood that had flowed from her side in a large crimson pool staining both of the couple’s clothes as Draco held her tightly in his arms weeping brokenly in to her hair begging her to forgive him. They had seen her go limp, fearing the worst, then she had raised a single hand and caressed his check, neither had seen a pair so in love that a single touch could show how much they meant to each other. Theo sighed.

“What did they say Mia?” He asked softly.

“He……He was sitting there….. Like the arrogant sod he is...” Blaise and Theo smiled slightly, that was Draco alright. “He knew I was there… I never let him see me… But he knew.” She sat up pulling her knees to her chest. “They didn’t believe he had a wife… I could tell they were getting angry and annoyed with him… I had to do something…”

“So you told them…” Blaise said. She nodded.

“They didn’t believe me either… so I showed them.” Theo looked at Blaise. “Harry tried to explain… and he came over to me…” She gets a sad smile. “He held me like he used to… like we were back in Hogwarts… then we heard Kingsley say I’d broken the law…” Blaise and Theo gasped. “His arm’s tightened and I honestly believed he’d fight the whole ministry to get me out of there… I was so scared, I never wanted to leave his arms… then I heard what Kingsley said next…”

“What Mia?”

“We weren’t technically married.” The boys cried out in anger.

“We were there!”

“We saw you take your vows!”

“You have the Family Mark on your hip.” Theo yelled. Hermione nodded.

“We’re just engaged.” She said sadly. The tow boys wrapped their arms around her. “We have to have the wedding in a few months and…… and…… and…” Her tears began again.

“What Mia?” Blaise asked softly.

“I…. have to move in with him….. Before the month ends.” The boys when rigid looking at each other.

“They are trying to take her off us.”

“It would appear to be like that.”

“We can’t allow that Theo.”

“You’re correct, Mia is staying here.” They picked her up.

“What are you two doing!?” She wriggled, but both were taller and stronger than she was. “Boys!!” She kicked her legs as they had on arm each their spare hand supporting her waist. “Put me down!”

“Sorry Mia can’t do that.”

“We’ll loss you if we do.” Blaise finished. “And we can’t loose you.” She chuckled.

“Yeah… I don’t care if your Draco’s wife… You’re ours now.” Theo teased.

“I think I hurt him.” Theo looked at her quizzically.

“How so Mia?”

“I ran.”

“Oh.”

“Why did you run Mia?” Blaise asked.

“I love him… I really do… But…”

“It was all too much?” She nodded. They place her on her bed. “Relax Mia; we’ll sort this for you.” Blaise smiled stroking her hair as Theo spoke. She nodded again. “You just lie down and have a nice nap… Let me and Blaise sort it out.” His voice had gone soft to a melodic purr, one that never failed to make her sleepy. “When you wake up everything will be sorted, promise Mia.” She yawned, kicked off her shoes and curled up on her bed; Blaise got a blanket, a green blanket, and covered her with it as Theo kept lulling her to sleep with the soft sound of his voice.

                She woke to the sound of voices. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione pushed off the blanket and noticed it was green.

“Bloody Slytherin’s.” She mumbled. Pulling off her tights, she padded to the door the voices got louder.

“I found her sobbing her heart out on to our rug!” She recognised Blaise’s voice at once.

“She ran Blaise! She ran away from me.” She sighed.

“That’s not her fault!”

“Then who’s Blaise? No one made her run!”

“She loves you… Stop being a prat!”

“Oh so you’re the voice of wisdom now?”

“We care for her too, remember you asked me and Theo to stay with her… to make sure she was safe.”

“I know!!”

“Then stop being a prat!”

“Shut it Blaise!”

“You’re not the only one who care’s for her!” Blaise roared, causing Hermione to flinch. She had never heard Blaise so angry.

“Keep it down you two.” Theo’s voice said.

“Shut up Theo.”

“Hey leave him alone.”

“Stop lecturing me Blaise.”

“What’s got your wand in a knot?” Blaise snapped.

“I said keep it down.” Theo said. “You’re scaring her.” Both voices fell silent. “I know you can hear us, Mia.” Hermione opened the door and peeked out, like a small child who had heard her parent’s arguing. Theo smiled softly. “It’s ok… Did we wake you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry Mai.” He held out his hand and she padded over taking it. She didn’t look around the room; she could hear Blaise’s heavy panting. Theo wrapped his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. “Hey…Hey it’s ok.” He smoothed her tangled mess of hair. “I’m sorry we woke you.” He specks softly.

“Oh Mai…” Blaise’s started, but she felt Theo shake his head.

“It is clear you do not understand how she is feeling.” His arm tightened around her. “And until you do… I will not let you near her.”

“You can not do that!”

“I can and I will.” Theo’s voice was cold and hard.

“She is mine!”

“Not yet she’s not!” Fear hit Hermione as they yelled, pulling away from Theo she ran back in to her room.

“Hermione!” Blaise ran after her. He found her sobbing on her bed softly. “Hermione.” His voice was soft; closing the door behind him he walked over and sat next to her. Her sobs were heart breaking, her arms where wrapped around her pillow and she ignored him. “Mai…. Please.” She keeps ignoring him, he sighed and got up and walked out. She lay there sobbing. Her hair a tangled mess of brown curls. She could hear the rumble of angry male voices but she ignored them. Then they stopped, she wondered had it come to blows. Them three were all known to have awful tempers and it wouldn’t surprise her if they had punched each other. Sobbing in to her pillow, she hated this. Hated feeling so weak, hated feeling like she had to be in his arms. She heard footsteps but didn’t look up, lying very still.

“Please don’t cry.” His voice was soft. She bit her lip to she wouldn’t talk to him. “Hermione… Please.” She felt the bed dip as he sat next to her. She felt his hand brush through her hair, teasing out the knots. The motion relaxed her and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him playing with her hair. “Come on… Please talk to me…”

“Don’t want to.” She mumbled.

“But you do.” His fingers graved her neck causing her to shiver. “See, you want to be with me.” She brushed his hand away. “Please, please stop running from me.”

“I’m not running from you.” She sat up and looked at him with a tearstained face. “I would never run from you.”

“Then why? I yelled your name…”

“It was too much.” Her shoulder’s sagged.

“I don’t understand.” He said softly.

“They were all looking at me, judging me, after everything… they were whispering, pointing…”

“Oh.” Draco pulled her in to his arms, pressing her close to his chest. Her hot tears creating wet patches on his otherwise spot less crisp white button down shirt. “Hush….. Hush love.” He rubbed her back soothingly. “It’s going to be ok.”

“Of course it is.” He chuckled softly then tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. “You’re here.” She whispered softly. He smiled then dipped his head and caught her lips in a soft, loving kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione melted in to the kiss, Draco hand caressing down her neck, across her shoulder then down her back pulling her against his chest, as her arms went around his neck and tangling in the hair at the back of his neck. He growled happily, his tongue grazing her lips. She opened her mouth and he dived right in. She pulls him closer, causing them both to fall backwards on to her bed. His warm body pressing hers deeper in to the mattress. She moans softly as his tongue explored her mouth hungrily. One hand rested on her waist, pushing her rumpled blouse up his hand skimming the M on her hip. Her back arched, the softest of moans leaving her. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and licking softly, as his fingers outlined the mark. This caused her to keen softly, he smirked against her neck.

“Mine.” He mumbled, his hand gripping her hip pulling them closer together. He kept kissing down his hand’s traveling up, pushing her blouse higher. He found the sweet spot were her neck meet her shoulders, she keened more as he sucked on it. “Mine.” He mumbled again, his hands on her ribs just under her breasts.  He nuzzles her neck, loving the smell of her. “Have they hurt you in anyway”? He mumbled she knew he was talking about Blaise and Theo.

“No.” She mumbled.

“Are you getting enough food?”

“Yes.” She shivered as his thumb caressed just under her breast.

“Are they taking care of you?”

“Yes.”

“Have they touched you, like this?” He growled.

“There was an incident once.” She mumbled he looked angry as hell.

“Who?” He demanded.

“Blaise.” He growled. “It was my own fault.” Confusion flashed over his face.

“How so love?” He mumbled.

“I challenged him to a pillow fight and then it turned in to a tickle fight and he accidently touched my breast.”

“Which one?” Draco asked, she pointed to her left breast. Quick as a flash, Draco had her top open and was nuzzling her breast over her emerald green lace bra that he had got for her. He smirked when he saw it. “Are you wearing the matching knickers love?” He purred, she didn’t answer and he smirked more before catching the edge of her skirt and ripping the side from the hem to waist line, she yelped.

“I liked this skirt.” She moans at him, and then gasped as his hand touched her bare thigh.

“So smooth.” He pushed the skirt to the side, revealing the matching knickers. He smirked triumphantly. She knew what happened to him when he saw her in his house colours. Suddenly an idea hit Hermione. She ran her hands down his sides; he closed his eyes happily enjoying her touch. She got to the waist band of his pants and very softly unbuttoned them; Draco didn’t notice he was too busy reclaiming her left breast. Then she pushes them down revealing the fire engine red boxers she had given him the last Valentine’s Day when he had given her the underwear she was wearing. She squealed in delight.

“You’re wearing them.” She giggled, he blushed. “Thank you.” He smiled down at her.

“Will you did what you did last time I wore them?” He gave her a cheeky grin which she returned.

“Do I even want to know what that is?” Blaise drawled lazily from the door way. The pair started in shock. Hermione blushed, the same colour as Draco’s underwear.

“When we invited you over it wasn’t for a porn show, Draco.” Theo complained.

“Why is Draco wearing Gryffindor underwear?” A third voice asked, Theo and Blaise looked at it then up at the two guilty face.

“Good question, why are you wearing them Draco?” Theo asked.

“Crap, forgot Potter was here.” Draco grumbled.

“Harry’s here?” Hermione asked.

“Hey Hermione.” He said as Blaise let him properly in to the room. She blushed harder. Draco suddenly punched Blaise in the face. He when down.

“OWW!” He held his hand over his nose. “What the hell!” He yelled.

“That’s for touching my wife’s breast.” He growled pulling her to his chest. Hermione’s mouth fell open.

“You told him!” Blaise mumbled holding his nose.

“It sort of slipped out, he was asking me questions and doing wonderful thinks to my neck…” She giggled like a school girl as Draco smirked more.

“So you didn’t think to tell him, you already punched me!”

“Sorry, I got very distracted by him reclaiming what’s his.” Draco growled in triumph before kissing her breasts again, she let out a soft mew of enjoyment.

“Hermione Jean Granger!” Harry yelled suddenly, they all looked at him. “Why are you wearing green knickers?”

“Why are you looking?” Draco snapped back.

“I’m wearing them for the same reason Draco’s wearing red boxers.” She gave Draco a cheeky smile.

“Hoping I’ll rip them off with my teeth again love?” He purred.

“I remember you very much enjoying me doing the same back to you.”

“Oh that’s gross!”

“Too much information!”

“Perverts!” All three of the boys yelled at once. Hermione giggled.

“Then why don’t you leave us pervert’s be?” Hermione cooned in to Draco’s chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He chuckled and she could feel it rumbling through his chest.

“What did you do to her Draco?” Harry asked in shock.

“I introduced her to wonderful sex Potter.” He said flashing him a very suggestive smile and waggled his eyebrows. Harry gagged.

“I used to hate you, and I now remember why.”

“Do you remember the Library at Hogwarts Draco?” Hermione asked. The other three boy’s head’s snapped down to her.

“Oh I remember that time.” He smirked. “Who would have guessed book worm Granger would be so naughty up against a bookshelf.” The other’s mouths had fallen open.

“I don’t need that image in my head!” Harry yelped.

“Who’s the pervert now Potter?” Theo and Blaise laughed.

“Are you seriously telling us you two got nasty in the library?” Draco nodded.

“Halloween wasn’t it?” Draco asked.

“Yep, we got locked in.”

“But you hated each other!” Harry spluttered.

“Harry, I never once claimed to hate him.” Hermione said. “An immature pain in my arse…”

“Hey!” Draco protested and nipped her backside.

“OW!” She sent him a dirty look.

“Sorry love.” He began rubbing it better.

“But I never said I hated him that was you and Ron.” Harry nodded.

“So when we found you in the common room after Halloween…”

“I’d just got in.”

“So that’s why you looked very smug and rumpled.” Hermione nodded. “So that’s what Ginny meant by you’ve had a good night?”

“Yep.”

“Did she know with whom?”

“Yep, she was so shocked and didn’t believe me until Draco walked past later that day and said…”

“I had a wonderful night, Granger. Who knew you were full of such surprises, I’ll make sure to see you again some time.” Draco said. Theo and Blaise’s mouths were hanging open, Hermione giggled.

“How about we go back to yours Draco, were we won’t have an audience?” He grinned.

“You really are the smartest witch of your age.” And with one loud crack the pair vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning surrounded by green silk sheets. She rolled her eyes as she cuddled up to the warm body pressing against her back. She turned her head and smiled at what she saw. Draco had one arm wrapped around her waist his head laying on the other one, his expression was peaceful and content, his blonde hair a messy. It had been months since she had woken up in Draco’s arms. She rolled over and cuddled up to his chest. He mumbled softly and his arms tightened around her. She smiled more and placed her hand on his sculpted chest. He mumbled more and a small smile covered his lips. Hermione wrapped one arm around his torso and moved closer.

“Hermione.” Draco mumbled softly, Hermione smiled happily and pressed a kiss to Draco’s check. His eyes fluttered and he looked down at her with his quicksilver eyes. “Morning beautiful.” He whispered huskily.

“Morning.” Hermione smiled. He kissed her softly holding her close to him. Hermione kissed back happy to be close to him.

                They lay in each other’s arms for another half an hour in blissful silence before Draco’s tummy growled and they decided to go down and get breakfast. Hermione grumbled softly when she picked up what had once been her best skirt, she could have used a repairo charm on it but Hermione knew from past experience that her favourite skirt was beyond help. In the past she would have taken it to Mrs Weasley and asked her for help but they hadn’t been specking much since she had turned down Ron’s countless requests’ to go on a date. She hadn’t told anyone other than Harry and Ginny that she was married. Ginny had tried (and failed) to get her brother to leave Hermione alone but Ron being Ron hadn’t taken the hint and had kept asking her only to be shot down every time. Hermione now went out of her way to avoid Ron since every time she saw him he’d ask her out then look like a beaten puppy when she said no. She hadn’t told him about Draco, she had planned to but as soon as Harry mentioned how different Draco had been acting Ron had gone off on a huge rant about not being able to trust Death Eaters. Hermione had tried to defend Draco and say he wasn’t a Death Eater, but they had ended up having a big argument about it and they hadn’t spoken to each other for nearly a month.

“Galleon for your thoughts.” Draco asked.

“I was just thinking about who everyone’s going to react.”

“By everyone you mean Weasley.” Draco said softly walking over and wrapping his strong arms around her petit waist.

“You know me so well.” Hermione wrapped her arms around his. “He’s going to hate me.” Draco pulled her close and buried his face in her messy curls.

“He’ll come round… one way or the other.” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Draco shrugged. “Draco Malfoy you tell me now!”

“Blaise, Theo and Potter…” Hermione glared at him. “Fine, Harry… happy now?”

“Yes.”

“Blaise, Theo and Harry said they would make him come around if they had too.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“And whose idea was that?”

“Ginny’s.”

“Oh.” Hermione looked shocked. Draco chuckled.

“Come on love breakfast.”

“I can’t go down naked!” Hermione cried. “And my skirt’s dead.” Draco chuckled and tossed her his shirt. Hermione rolled her eyes but pulled the shirt on anyway. Because Draco was much taller than her, the shirt came to mid-thigh and was mostly descent. She found her knickers and pulled them under the skirt. Draco’s eyes gleamed as he watched her. He was clad in a pair of track-suit bottoms and no top. He had his robe hanging open around him and he tossed her the Chinese style made of black silk with a silver dragon design on it. Hermione has laughed so hard when he had given it to her. He had had it custom made so it fit her perfectly and she hadn’t been at all surprised that he would put Dragon’s on it. She had teased him endlessly about him using it saying he was putting himself on her robe. Draco had shrugged and joked about being caught out. Hermione took the robe from him and pulled it on before tying it shut. Draco offered her his arm and she took it laughing softly.

                They walked down to the dining room talking and joking around. When they walked in Narcissa and Lucius were already there.

“So you finally decide to get out of bed.” Lucius drawled from behind his morning paper. Hermione blushed.

“Oh Lucius stop it.” Narcissa said.

“I’m surprised that you’re up at all, to be honest. I didn’t think we’d see you until next week at lest.” Hermione’s blush deepened and Narcissa hid a smile behind her cup of tea. “Did you really have to be so loud last night, I heard you both on the other side of the manor.” Hermione looked like she was about to spontaneously combust her face was that red.

“Oh nonsense Lucius, it’s not their fault your office is just under their bedroom now is it.” Narcissa smirked at the look of relief on Hermione’s face. Draco smirked at his father.

“It’s hardly our fault father. We haven’t seen each other in months unlike you and mother who can do it whenever you want.” Narcissa choked slightly on her tea and Lucius glared at Draco over the top of his paper. Draco’s smirk got bigger.

“Oh be nice.” Hermione hissed softly.

“He started it.” Draco complained.

“And you are both a pair of children.” Hermione snapped, Narcissa choked again only in laughter this time. Hermione went and sat by Narcissa with a disgruntled look on her face, while Draco and Lucius just gapped at her making Narcissa laugh out loud.

“Oh my dear it’s wonderful to see you again.” Narcissa said chuckling softly. “You do make life so much more fun.”

“I couldn’t agree more mother.” Draco said wagging his eyebrows at Hermione suggestively. She rolled her eyes and Lucius gagged.

“Wish I could say the same about you, love.” Hermione purred back playfully. Draco looked shocked.

“You’ll regret saying that witch.” He jumped up and lunged for her. She shrieked playfully and bolted around the room Draco hot on her heels.

“Make them stop Narcissa.” Lucius whined. “It’s sickening.” Narcissa laughed softly.

“She’s right my love.” Lucius looked confused. “You are a child.” He looked outraged but before he could reply there was a shriek of giggles as Draco caught Hermione around the waist and began kissing her neck pulling his witch close to his chest. Narcissa smiled.

It had been a while since she had seen Draco so happy. He was normal so busy with work that he didn’t have time for fun or so he said. Narcissa knew for a fact that her son had buried himself in his work to keep himself busy. She had seen in the day’s running up to his birthday, her birthday and Valentine’s Day he would lessen his work load and he would smile more. Christmas had always been the best for him, since Hermione would arrive a week before Christmas and wouldn’t leave until a week after New Year’s. Draco had always been the happiest at that time and it warmed her heart. Last Christmas had been wonderful. Blaise and Theo had come around and the three boys had argued about who Hermione was, then Harry had arrived and promptly stolen her off all three. Narcissa had laughed so hard that she had ended up crying as the three boys argued about whose she was. Lucius had had the last laugh however when he had stolen a kiss off Hermione by using mistletoe. Hermione and Lucius had laughed after it at the look on the boy’s faces. A mixture of scandalised and horror. Draco had then picked her up and sat on the loveseat with her on his lap glaring at anyone who got to close his arms holding Hermione tight to him. Ginny Potter had liked him to a Dragon hoarding his most precious things. Hermione had smiled and nodded.

“He’s my dragon.” She had said making Blaise, Theo and Harry all gag and Lucius snigger.

“Keep the pet names in the bedroom please.” He had teased, Hermione had ignored him.

“My strong, loving Dragon.” She had cuddled close to Draco and Narcissa had caught the girl flick her wand behind his back before saying louder than needed. “Look… Mistletoe.” Narcissa had had to cover her mouth to hid her giggles at the look of pure joy on Draco’s face when he had seen it then he had quickly began snogging her, causing every other male to groan loudly in disgust.

“Stop it Draco.” Lucius had groaned loudly.

“You look like you’re eating her face.” Theo had called hiding his face.

“That’s so gross.” Blaise had moaned.

“Move you hand’s off her arse!” Harry had yelled angrily, Draco had purposely groped her arse more just to piss Harry off. Narcissa remembered shaking her head at her son’s antics’. Hermione had just laughed and nuzzles Draco’s neck softly, he looked very smug. Narcissa had heard Harry mutter.

“Smug git.”

                Narcissa watched as her son cuddled the giggling witch to his chest mumbling softly in her ear. She’d nod or giggle over what he said.

“So what happened yesterday?” Lucius asked. “I assumed there would be something in the Prophet about you getting off.” The laughter stopped and Narcissa looked at the pair. Draco was clinging to Hermione, who looked like she was about to bolt. Narcissa stood up and glided over. She wriggled the girl from her son’s tight grip and led her over to her chair and sat her down and took her hands.

“What happened my dear? What has made you so upset?” Narcissa asked Hermione softly as she saw the tears clinging to the girl’s long eyelashes. She mumbled something that was lost in a sob. Draco started forward a pained look on his face but Lucius stopped him. Narcissa smoothed Hermione’s hair. “Tell us love; we can’t help if you don’t tell us.” She nodded her messy curls bouncing.

“They… said… that... Draco…” She broke down in to sobs. Lucius looked at his son. It was clear Draco wanted to run to her and hold her but Lucius knew she had to say what was wrong without Draco. Narcissa gave her a cup of tea and helped her drink some of it the warm liquid helping to sooth her.

“Let us help.” Lucius said. Draco glared at his father as he again stopped Draco going to her.

“Listen to Lucius.” Narcissa said softly. “Tell us.” She had heard off Harry that Draco had got off because Hermione had explained but he hadn’t said much because he had to run off and do something. She had been very angry when the ministry had forbidden her and Lucius from going to her son’s trail.

“When I came in, they were questioning him and he was sitting there like a smug git.” Narcissa smiled as a watery smile crossed Hermione face. “They didn’t believe he had a wife and were yelling at him. I got nervous thinking they were going to charge him so I stepped in. I tried to vouch for him but one of the Weasley’s…”

“Percy.” Draco spat. Lucius glared at his son.

“Go on dear.” Narcissa said.

“He didn’t believe me so I showed my… mark.” Narcissa nodded. “Harry was trying to explain what had happened and Draco came over and hugged me, it was so nice.” She began crying. “I was so happy to be back in his arms.” Narcissa rubbed her arm and Draco strained against his father’s hold. “Then the minister said I broken the law.” Hermione wailed. Lucius and Narcissa froze and Draco bolted over pulling her to his chest. He mumbled softly to her smoothing her hair. “And that’s not even the worst thing.” Hermione sobbed.

“What do you mean?” Lucius asked.

“They said we aren’t married.” Draco said softly, holding Hermione’s shaking form close to him. He watched as anger covered Lucius’ face.

“That is unacceptable.” He snapped. “She bares our family mark she is your wife.” Narcissa rubbed Hermione’s back.

“We’ll sort this out. If we have to you will get married again.” She said stubbornly. “And this time you will do it properly.” She threw a look at Draco, who rolled his eyes. Hermione gave her a watery smile.

“Really?”

“Yes dear. You can have a proper wedding this time.”

“You make me sound so unromantic mother.” Draco grumbled causing Hermione to giggle.

“We’ll sort this out Hermione we won’t let anyone make you unhappy. You’re a member of our family and we protect our own.” Lucius said standing his full height and puffing his chest out proudly. Hermione looked at him with big watery brown eyes, before she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. He smiled down at her and hugged her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat watching happily as Hermione and Narcissa sat talking about the wedding.

“I obviously want Ginny as my Maid of Honour.” Hermione said. “And I was thinking of asking Harry to walk me down the aisle.”

“Oh that’s a wonderful idea Hermione. I’m sure Mr Potter would love that.” Hermione nodded then looked at Draco.

“Who would be your best man Draco?” Hermione asked softly.

“Blaise and Theo.” He said automatically. “They would just argue if I could only have one.” Hermione nodded.

“I was thinking of asking Luna to be a bridesmaid so it would work.” Draco knew Hermione didn’t have many female friends even though she made such an impact on people.

“Luna? She’s the blonde who talks about nagles is she not?” Narcissa asked Draco chuckled.

“Yes mother.”

“She is beautiful.”

“We’ll pair her with Blaise.” Hermione said· “It’s clear he has a bit of a thing for her.” Draco nodded again. He was happy to see her smiling again.

“Why down we call them over for lunch and see what they think?” Narcissa asked.

“That would be wonderful.”

“Wait.” Draco said. Both women looked at him. “Mother could you go floo them I want a privet word with Miss Granger.” Narcissa smirked before getting up and swiftly gliding out of the room. Hermione looked at Draco as he took his mother’s vacated seat next to her. He reached out and pulled her on to his lap. Hermione giggled and cuddled up to him. He smiled and traced the spot on her hip where his mark was.

                When he had first asked why Malfoy women had a mark somewhere on their body, Draco had been shocked by the answer his father had given him.

“It’s to show other Veela that this women has a mate and to stay away.”

“Why would we need to warn of Veela?” Draco had asked completely confused.

“Because we are Veela son.” Lucius had said softly. Draco had blinked at him.

“Veela? Us?”

“Well part Veela.” Lucius had corrected. Draco had stared at him open-mouthed in shock.

“That is why you are so attractive to women.” Narcissa had said running her fingers through her husband’s long white blonde hair. Lucius had tilted his head back a contended smirk on his lips. “It’s also why you can’t settle in a relationship.” Draco looked at his mother frowning. “You’re yearning for the woman who’s your mate and you’re trying to fill the gap with other women.”

“I was the same.” Lucius turned and pulled Narcissa to him. “Until I realised your mother was my mate.” He nuzzled her neck happily.

“Realise?” He asked unsure. His father had nodded sadly.

“You must recognise her as the one you’ll already have strong feeling for her thought.”

                Draco had puzzled over it all summer and even asked Blaise and Theo about it. Theo had joked around.

“I know who it is.” He exclaimed as soon as Draco had finished explaining. Blaise and Draco had both looked at him.

“Who?” Draco asked confused.

“Granger!” Theo grinned. Draco jumped on Theo and punched him.

“Stop joking around it’s not funny!” Draco snapped.

“Maybe he’s on to something.” Blaise mused.

“Oh you have to be kidding me.”

“No Draco think about it.” Blaise had said reasonably. “Are the two of smartest people in our year and the fights the two of you have are legendary.”

“You two practically ooze sexual tension.” Theo teased.

“Ignoring Theo.” Blaise said. “She was the one who made Potter save you.” That had floored Draco.

                When they got back to Hogwarts, Draco had watched Hermione and began seeing what Blaise and Theo had been right. Hermione was indeed his equal in everything. They had ended up in a large argument in the middle of the charms corridor over something he didn’t really care about. He had found himself staring in to her eyes that were filled with righteous fire. For the next month he began creating arguments with her over the smallest thing. She soon began doing it back and they would have at least one argument a day. Theo and Blaise had spent hours laughing at him as he tried to think up new things for them to fight over.

“Mate this is pathetic.” Theo had said. “Just ask her out already.”

“It’s not that easy Theo.” Draco had growled back.

“Sure it is.” Theo had said, just as Blaise had walked in.

“You to better hurry up, you’re missing a wonderful show.” Theo and Draco had bolted after Blaise. They arrived to find Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass shouting at one Hermione Granger. Half way through Pansy’s rant, Hermione yawned loudly.

“Have you finished Parkinson?” Hermione had asked in a bored tone. “Because I have better things to do than listen you accusing me of putting a love potion in Draco Malfoy’s pumpkin juice.”

“You must have!” Astoria had screeched, Hermione had flinched mockingly.

“Now why would I do that? He notices me without needing one.” Ginny Weasley had laughed loudly. “Now if you to petty girls don’t mind, I have better things to do than listen to you both.” Hermione had hooked her arm through Ginny’s and the two girls had walked off laughing. Many of the lads in the large crowd stared after her including one Ronald Weasley.

“I think Weasley had just realised that Granger’s female.” Blaise joked. A soft angry growl had left Draco’s lips as Potter and Weasley had followed the two girls. Draco had stalked after them angrily. Blaise and Theo had looked nervous but then they had caught the smirk on Hermione’s lips and decided against it.

                Draco had walked up to behind Hermione and she had turned and looked up at him with big chocolate brown eyes.

“A word Granger.” She had raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Tree.” She had smirked.

“Excuse me Granger?”

“You asked for a word Malfoy, so I gave you one.”

“Oh very funny Granger.” He had sneered at Potter and Weasley who had opened their mouths to defend her. “But you know what I mean.”

“Here?” She asked and Draco had sworn he had seen triumph in her eyes.

“No.” She rose slowly.

“Where are you going?” Weasley had asked stupidly.

“To talk with Malfoy.” She had said and before anyone could say another word she walked out. Draco had smirked at the boys before following her. She’d walked out of the Great Hall and in to an empty corridor.

“What do you want Malfoy?” His had eyes run up and down her.

“You sure put Pansy and Astoria in their place.”

“Sticking up for your fan girls.” Hermione sneered. “How cute”

“Oh how wrong you are Granger.” She had crooked her head. “Now answer me this. Why would I stick up for them two sluts? Who are only interested in my money?” She had shrugged. Draco had moved closer backing her against a wall. “I’ll tell you.” His voice had dropped to a seductive purr as he spoke in to her ear. “I don’t care. You just looked so hot like that.” His hands had run over her arms.

“So what did you want to talk to me about Malfoy?” She had whispered back, her hot breath tickling his ear.

“Do you know what a Veela is Granger?”

“Of course I…” He had pressed a finger to her lips.

“A simple yes would do.” He had chuckled. “They were right.” He ran his fingers down her cheek.

“Your one aren’t you?” She had breathed.

“Indeed I am Hermione.” Her name had come out as a seductive purr and he’d felt Hermione shiver. “And I have decided I want you as my mate.”

“And why’s that?”

“You’re my equal.” He said simply. “That’s what I want in my mate.” Hermione had given him a small smile. “If you’ll have me.” She had giggled and run her fingers through his hair. Draco had nearly started purring it felt so nice.

“Of course I’ll have you.” She had whispered back, Draco had looked at her shocked and hopeful.

“Really? What about Potter and Weasley?”

“Harry’s like my brother and Ron… Well Ron’s not exactly challenging and he never notices me anyway.” Draco had to agree with that. “Now shut up and kiss me.” Draco had been shocked with demand but had happy complied to it anyway. It would have been perfect if they hadn’t been interrupted by one Harry Potter. To Draco great relief he hadn’t kicked up a fuss.

                Draco smiled as he remembered the time his mate accepted him and he nuzzles her cheek happily.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Hermione asked.

“I was thinking about our first kiss.” Hermione giggled as she cuddled close.

“I’m so happy Harry was so supportive of us.”

“I wanted a bit more of a reaction out of him.” Hermione laughed.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Draco sighed softly.

“Do you want this Hermione? Do you want to be married to me?” Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled close to him.

“I was going to ask you on your birthday when we saw each other if you wanted to go public.” She whispered back. Draco looked at her shock clear on his face. “I’m tired of sneaking around. I’m sick of people thinking all I care about is work, I’m sick of Ron trying to get my attention.” Draco’s grip on her tightened at the mention of Ron. “I’m not ashamed of us Draco.” She nuzzles his neck. “That’s why I stood up in court. I’m not losing you.”

“I’m not going anywhere love.” Draco rubs his fingers over his mark on her. “Not until you tell me to leave. I love you too much to hurt you like that Hermione. I just want you to be happy.” Draco sat her down on the sofa then got down on one knee before her and pulled out a box and held it up to her opening it. “I will do my best to make sure you are the happiest most loved women in the world...” Hermione had her hands over her mouth happy tears rolling down her cheeks. “I can’t live without you Hermione, you’re the light that has turned me away from the dark, and you’re the centre of my world.” She smiled at him lovingly. “Hermione I want to do this properly so… will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife in the eyes of the law, but also be the mate I have been craving for all my life.”

“Yes.” Hermione answered at once no hesitation at all. “Yes, a thousand times yes.” Draco stood and pulled her in to his arms and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, he took the ring from the box and slipped it on to ring finger of her left hand. Hermione looked down at the ring. It was a simple silver band but as she looked closely she saw there were veins of gold running through it a single red ruby and a single green emerald sat side by side in the centre. “Oh Draco… it’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He nuzzled her neck drinking in her sent.

Suddenly a loud squeal broke the silence, Hermione and Draco jumped and looked over at the door to see a tearful Narcissa and Ginny clinging together. While Harry, Bliase, Theo and Lucius rolled their eyes at the women.

“Oh Narcissa that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard.” Ginny squealed.

“HEY!” Harry looked outraged.

“Wasn’t it dear? It was so romantic.” Narcissa sighed dreamily.

“Narcissa.” Lucius whined.

“If she hadn’t said yes I so would have.”

“You’re married to me Gin.” Harry reminded his wife.

“I wish Lucius’s proposal was that romantic.”

“It was romantic!” Lucius complained. Hermione bite her lip to stop from laughing. Then walked over to Lucius and gave him a hug, which was meat with outraged cries from Blaise, Theo and Harry.

“Why does he get a hug first?!”

“What about me!”

“I’ve known you the longest!”

“I’m so happy you taught Draco so well.” She said to Lucius. “You’ve made me very happy.” Then she kissed his cheek. Lucius looked smug.

“I did teach him well didn’t I?” Hermione smiled. Narcissa hid her smirk behind her hand and Ginny bit her lip to hide her giggles. Draco rolled his eyes at the ability his mate had to smooth his father’s ruffled feathers with a few simple words.

“What about us?” A silky smooth voice said in her ear. Hermione smirked at Theo. “You made such a quick exist last night I never got a goodbye.”

“I’m sorry Theo.” She stood up on tip toe and hugged him. “I was just a bit busy.”

“I bet you were.” Theo teased softly.

“Yeah, they were loud to.” Lucius commented. “Well she was.” Harry made gagging noises.

“I’m sorry.” Hermione said batting her long eyelashes at Lucius. “It’s just Draco does this wonderful thing with his…”

“OK ENOUGH!” Harry cried cutting her off mid-sentence. “I don’t want to hear about it!”

“Are you sure Potter?” Draco drawled. “It was quite fun listening to your charming girl begging for more.” Harry gripped his wand. “She has quite a dirty mind when given the chance.” Harry hexed Draco sending him sprawling on the sofa.

“Draco!” Hermione rushed over. “Draco? Baby?” She cradled his head to her ample chest. He quickly nuzzles his face between them.

“Don’t make me hex to again Malfoy!” Harry said his face bright red.

“Harry leave the poor boy alone.” Ginny said plucking Harry’s wand from his fingers. “Or do you want me to start talking about what you do to me in the bed room?”

“Beg I’d give him a run for his money.” Harry grumbled.

“I heard that Potter and never going to happen.” Draco called from between Hermione boobs; she rolled her eyes at Ginny.

“Actually if anyone would it would be Lucius.” Hermione said. Both Narcissa and Lucius looked startled. “I’ve heard how loud he makes Narcissa scream.” Narcissa blushed delicately. Draco groaned.

“There my parents love please stop.”

“Well who do you think you were born?” Hermione questioned, Draco groaned louder and nuzzled her neck. “They would have had to do it at some…” Draco shut her up by kissing her hard.

“Let’s save that naught mouth of your for the bedroom shall we.” Hermione smirked only making Draco kiss her harder.

“He’s been a bad influence on her.” Harry grumbled. “She was so sweet and she’d help me with my homework.”

“Oh Harry I want you to walk me down the aisle if that’s ok with you?” Hermione called. Harry looked at her then promptly jumped on the couple and hugging them both much to Draco’s surprise.

“I’d love to thank you.” He kissed both of their cheeks. Again much to Draco’s surprise.

“Ginny I think your husband has finally given in to the crush he has on me! But please get him off I’m already spoken for!” Harry pushed him playfully. “Oo like it rough do you Potter.” Hermione laughed and held out her arm to Theo and Blaise. They grinned and picked Ginny up and tumbled in to the mass of limbs. Narcissa cuddled up to Lucius’s side smiling at the group on her rug that were yelling at each other and laughing.

“That better be your wand Theo.” Hermione giggled.

“Oh in your dreams princess.” He replied wagging his eyebrows.

“Why would dream about you Theo when she has me?” Harry shot back.

“I’m better looking that you Harry plus she has fallen asleep with her head on my lap or should more times than I care to count.”

“Yes because your voice puts her to sleep.” Blaise called.

“Who’s is that hand! Move it or lose it!” Ginny said swatting ay the hand had just landed on her arse.

“Wow your woman has a wonderful nice arse Harry.” Blaise said back.

“Don’t touch my wife Blaise.”

“What is it with you and groping things that don’t belong to you Blaise?” Draco drawled.

“Hey the boob grope was an accident!” Narcissa laughed and took her mate’s hand and lead him out of the room. He looked at her confused.

“Let’s leave the children to their fun.” She looked up at her mate her bright eyes dark and Lucius growled happily.

“Want some of your own love?” He purred.

“Let’s show them how it’s done.” Narcissa breathed back running her nails down her mate’s sculpted chest. Another purr rippled off him and he scooped her up and rushed upstairs.

                The group lay laughing on the rug after getting untangled.

“Hey where are your parents Draco”? Harry asked his arms around Ginny.

“Pardon?” Draco looked up from his mate’s messy hair.

“I’ll give you one guess.” Hermione said. A loud cry was hear, all the boys froze as they recognised Narcissa then blushes bloomed on their cheeks as they realised what Hermione had meant. Hermione laughed before casting a silencing charm around the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione brushed stray stand's of hair from her face and stood up. Her bedroom was full half packed boxes. Her bed was stripped down to the mattress.

"So your really leaving us." She looked over and saw Thoe and Blaise standing in the doorway.

"I have to boys, or it's Azkaban for me." They walked over and hugged her. She hugged back. "You can always come and visit me."

"It's not the same."

"Your not here." Blaise said resting his chin on her head. "Your not going to scold us for being in bed at 1 O'clock in the afternoon. Or laughing at the crap jokes Theo makes."

"Hey."

"Or helping us cook and arguing because we're not following the recipe." She smiled.

"Plus Draco's going to be impossible to live with."

"You don't have too."

"Oh haha Granger." Blaise said. "You know what I meant." Theo smiled.

"Your so cheeky, I think Potter was right, Draco is a bad influence." She laughed.

"Never thought I hear you agree with Harry."

"Yeah yeah yeah Granger." Blaise teased.

"It's going to be wierd without you around here Mione."

"You'll still see me..."

"But its not the same. Theo's right it's going to be weird."

"I'm sorry, but you both knew this day was coming." They nodded.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." Theo said hugging her. She hugged back.

"Why couldn't you have picked one of us?" Blaise whinned, Hermione laughed.

"Draco would skin you alive if he could hear you." Blaise walked over and hugged her too.

"We're really really gonna miss you."

"I know." She sighed. "I'll miss you both two. Your my best friends."

"After Draco and Harry?"

"You and Harry are like brothers to me, and I love you like that."

"Same." Theo said.

"And we'll protect you like family." Blaise said. She nodded.

"You two better be keeping your hands to yourselves." Draco drawled as he walked in. He chuckled. "Definitely not hands to selves."

"Come on Dray, it's our last day with her before you steal her away."

"Yeah let us have this." Blaise complained. Hermione laughed and wriggled out of their arms before walking over to Draco.

"Hey someone arrived early." She cupped his cheeks and kisses him softly. His free arm when around her and pulled her close, kissing her back.

"I brought Chinese." He held up a carrier bag.

"Yummy. Come on I'll get us all plates." She walked out. Blaise and Theo looked around ehr room.

"It's going to be strange wihtout her here man." Draco nodded.

"i know you two care for her... but, I can't live wiht out her anymore. It's to much." Blaise patted Draco's back. 

"We know man. Veela are meant to be with their mate." Theo said. "It's natural, when she came back after begin with you... she'd pine. She hated having to leave you, she's been so happy these last through days, knowing that your going to be together. Just don't hurt her."

"I would never..."

"Or we'll hurt you." Blaise finished. "I mean it, she's like a little sister to me." Draco nodded.

"I just want to make her happy." He shrugged and looked over his shoulder at her as she rumaged around in the cupboards. "She's the most precious thing in the world to me." He padded over to her and wrapped his arms around ehr tiny waist.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Her voice had gone soft. Meant only for him. He nuzzled at her neck, inhailing ehr sent. She ran her fingers through his hair. A little trick Narcissa had taught ehr to sooth her restless mate. A growling purr left his throat. She cooned softly like you would a new born baby. Narcissa had told her that after beeing apart for so long, Draco would need reasurance, that she still wanted him.

"I know it sounds stupid dear. But male veela are very sensetive. He's missed you ever so much." Hermione had smiled and looked back at her male who was arguing with his father about something or other. "Lucius was the same. He didn't see me for six months before our wedding, apart from the odd day, when we where finally alone he was nuzzling and cuddling like mad." Hermione had laughed. That sounded like Lucius (and Draco) all right. "If Draco ever gets like that, I find running my fingers through their hair works wonders and cooning softly."

Hermione cooned more. Smiling as she leant her head back aginst his chest.

"It's ok Draco. I'm right here. And I'm happy." She felt him relax his arms loosened slightly around her. "Come on lets sit down and have some food, then we can get my packed stuff back home. We'll do the rest tomorrow alright?" He nodded his face buried in her hair. She heard him grumble softly and one hand went to her hair. She felt him tease the bobble from her hair then toss it away and hid his face in her wild curls. Theo came over took the food and plates and began serving up. Hermione wriggles in Draco's arms. He made a sort of whinning noise as she moves but it turned in to a purr as she only turned in his arms and snugged up to him, her head under his chin. Her arms snaked around his waist and rested on his muscular back.

"Alright love birds, get over here and lets eat." Blaise rolled his eyes at the pair, they really where perfect for each other. Hermione smiled and walked over. Draco following like he was tied to her. Theo smiled and they all sat around the table. There was plastic tubs in the center of the table. Salt and pepper chips, spare ribs in cantonese sauce, deep fried beef, sweet and sour chicken, pork and cashew nuts, chicken foo yong, pork omelette, chicken, beef and pork fried rice and chicken, beef and pork chow mein.

"Wow your spoiling me." Hermione teased. The boy's laughed.

"We wanted to make your last day here memerable." Theo said.

"You make it sound like you'll never see me again." Draco placed his hand over hers.

"They don't mean it like that, it's a pure blood family tradition. When a daughter goes away to marry the family have a final meal together before all the planning." 

"Oh... but..."

"I thought I asked you to wait for us." Harry snapped falling out of the fire place a box in his arms. 

"We haven't started yet, pull up a chair Potter. Did you bring..." Luna and Ginny stepped out of the fire place both holding a box.

"We brought pudding." Ginny said.

"Apple pie, chocolate fudge cake and Harry's crushing the gingerbread." Luna said dreamily. "All homemade of course."

"I made the cake and gingerbread, Luna made the apple pie." Harry got up.

"Don't worry, we made sure Luna did make apple." Luna smiled at Harry as if he'd said something absolutly adorable.

"Put them on the side and come on, the food's getting cold."

They all crowded around the small table. Stealing food off each other, the boys arguing with each other, the girls laughing and talking about the wedding. Hermione nicked a bit of chicken off Draco's plate and took a bite, Draco promptly stole the rest by biting it in half, his lips brushing hers softly.

"Stop it you two." Harry complained.

"Oh leave them be." Ginny said hitting his arm.

"This is really very good... would you mind if I took some home for my father? I'm sure he'd like to try it." Luna asked dreamily.

"Sure, there more than enough." Blaise said, Hermione tried not to laugh. Luna smiled at Blaise.

"Thank you." Harry stared at Blaise then at Luna then back at Blaise. Hermione could almost see the realisation click on behind his green eyes. He gapped at Blaise.

"Harry close your mouth, your going to catch flies." Harry chuckled but everyone else just stared at Hermione in confusion. "Muggle refrence... sorry." She blushed.

"Your so cute." Draco mumbled nuzzling her. The boys groaned while the girls awwed.

"They really are good together." Ginny commented.

"She's the best thing for him." Theo replied.

"He's been good for her too, this is as happy as I've ever seen her." Harry said. They all watched as Draco and Hermione smiled at each other, laughed and feed each other. Harry watched the light dance in his friends eyes. He hadn't been to happy when they had first got together, in fact he'd given Draco a large bruise on the ribs and threatened him with slow painful death if he where to hurt her. Draco had nodded and said if he ever hurt her he'd come to Harry himself. But looking at them now, Harry wished with all his might that they would be as happy as they where at that moment for the rest of their lives. They needed that tiny bit of happyness to light their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat at her desk in the Control of Magical Creatures department, law division, thinking. She hadn't had any big cases lately and was grateful. She'd moved in to the Manor a week ago and was still getting used to it. She kept getting lost which Draco found adorable, Lucius found funny and Narcissa could relate too.  
That morning Lucius had come in to breakfast growling angrily, but didn't want to talk about apparently. Hermione was worried, Lucius hated keeping secrets from his family. Narcissa had taken him from the room to get it out of him. Draco had looked very worried, he loved his parents. Hermione had rubbed his arm.  
"I'm sure it's nothing." He'd nodded and clung to her. She'd had to come to work not long after and she'd felt so guilty leaving him like that.  
She wasn't enjoying her job as much as she had been, since now she was avoiding Ron, Kingsly and various other men. She was sick of them all thinking they could use her. She wasn't talking to Kingsly because he was pestering her about Draco.  
She shuffled through some old case files. One was a law suit against a wizard family who had being abusing a Selkie that they where keeping captive in their pond. It had been an open and shut case, no one could argue that the family hadn't done it.  
There was a knock on her door.  
"Enter" She looked up and her stomach fell. Ron walked in. "What do you want Ron?" She put the file down with a soft sigh. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him today.  
"I wanted to see if you'd like to go out and get some dinner with me."  
"As friends?" She asked hopefully.  
"As a date." He stated clearly not picking up on her mood. Her shoulder's slumped.  
"Ron..." She sighed. "I'm not really in the mood today."  
"What do you mean?" He looked shocked.  
"It's been a rough day."  
"Bad case?" Ron worked in the Department of International Sports.  
"Sort of." Hermione rubbed her temple. She wanted to get home, back to Draco. He could always make her feel better.  
"Have dinner with me and we can talk about it."  
"I really must get home."  
"What back to Nott and Zabini?" She could hear the anger in his voice. "Can't they let you have one night off to go on a date?" She rested her elbow on the desk and put her hand on her forehead.  
"I don't want to go on a date with you Ron." He looked shocked and hurt.  
"But Mione, we're meant to be, you and me." She nearly pulled out her hair. She was sick of this, he never took a hint. "Why do you keep pushing me away? I know some people say your not good enough for me but..."  
"Not good enough for you!" She nearly exploded. How dare he? "Is that really what you think?"  
"Of course not." He was sweating slightly. "That was some jealous girls think."  
"Oh go away Ron. I'm tired and I really can't be bothered with this." She grabbed her cloak from the back of her chair and fastened it around her neck.  
"But dinner..."  
"No Ron. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"You don't need to play hard to get with me Hermione, it's me." Hermione sighed angrily.  
"Enough Ron." She picked up her work bag and made sure everything was in it. "I'm going HOME!" She huffed and snapped her bag shut.  
"Maybe some other time then." Ron mumbled as she apperated away but she didn't hear.  
She landed with a soft pop in one of the many living rooms of Malfoy Manor.  
"I can't believe that... stupid... arrogant... pain in the... I can't believe him!" She exclaimed loudly, startling Lucius, who had been happily reading in peace. Hermione stood angry tears in her eyes, her fists balled in rage and her bottom lip wobbling like mad. Lucius got up and moved over to her slowly. He was very careful, when she was like this anything that moved to quickly would get a very nasty hex in a very unpleasant place.  
"Hermione?" He touched her arm softly. "Dear what's wrong?" She looked at him, then fell in to Lucius' arms. He held her close, rubbing her back. "What happened? Why are you are upset?"  
"Ron asked me out again." Lucius growled in anger. How dare that worthless idiot think he's good enough for you."  
"Apparently I'm not good enough for him." Hermione said, Lucius froze.  
"He said that?" His voice was soft and deadly.  
"He insinuated it." She sniffed. Lucius gathered her up in his arms growling.  
"Your not some trophy he can claim."  
"What's going on?" Narcissa had walked in, carrying a tray of tea.  
"Weasley thinks she's a trophy he can win." Lucius growled. Narcissa sighed and set the tray down, then began prying her mate off.  
"Hermione's a smart girl Lucius. She won't be tricked by that idiot." Lucius kissed Hermione's head before holding his mate close. "Draco's in his office." Hermione nodded and left the room.  
She knocked softly on Draco's office door.  
"Enter." A weary voice called. She walked in, Draco was slumped in his chair his hair a mess from were he'd run his hand through it over and over.  
"Hey." He looked up and a smile broke over his face.  
"Hermione." He got up and came over to her and hugged her. She clung back burying her face in his chest. "Hermione? Is something wrong?"  
"Ron asked me out again." She mumbled. "He said he'd have me even though I wasn't good enough for him." Draco froze then growled. His arms tightening around her possessively.  
"Your to good for that waste of space." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
"Can we go out to dinner together tomorrow, I'm to tired and upset tonight." Draco brightened at the idea.  
"As in out in public... where people will see us?"  
"Yes, we need to announce it sooner or later." She chuckled. He nodded eagerly.  
"Dinner, sounds great." He kissed her on the lips. "Your wonderful." He picked her up and swung her around and she giggled like mad clinging to him.  
"Dinner's ready you two." Narcissa called. Draco picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her down to the dining room. Lucius raised and eyebrow but didn't make a comment.  
"We won't need dinner tomorrow mother. I'm taking Hermione out to a restaurant, ummm father do you have one to recommend?" Lucius looked shocked but smiled.  
"I heard about one called Doux Reve it's supposed to be very good."  
"Oh yes I've heard their deserts are to die for." Narcissa exclaimed.  
"Do you want to go Hermione?" Draco asked.  
"It sounds lovely." She smiled. "But I don't really mind."  
"I'll book it for you." Lucius said looking smug. Hermione smiled and sat next to Draco but closer than normal. Draco rubbed her arm looking worried.  
"Just ignore Weasley." Lucius said. "He doesn't have half a brain cell other wise he'd take a hint."  
"Ok Lucius, I think it's time we forget about him." Narcissa commented as she ate her soup. "He's not worth it and when the engagement is announced he will back off."  
"And if not I'll set Harry, Blaise, Theo and Ginny on him." Hermione giggled. Draco purred nuzzling his mate at her wild idea.  
"You don't want him do you?" Draco sounded worried. Hermione looked at him.  
"Of course not Draco." She hugged him. "I chose you. And I can't wait for everyone to know it." She kissed him softly. "Your the only man for me Draco." He clung to her.  
"I'm sorry, I should never have doubted you." He buried his face in her hair.  
"Oh Draco I don't mind." She held him close. "but don't worry I'd never pick Ron over you. Never he only sees me as a trophy, you see me as a person and an equal and I love you for that Draco. This is my family and I'll never give that up."  
They all smiled at her.  
"And we're glad you here too Hermione." Narcissa smiled. "You've made my son light up and I'm so glad he found you." Lucius nodded his agreement. Draco smiled and pulled her on to his lap and they finished dinner wrapped up together.


	8. ~8~

Hermione woke up again in Draco's arms. She snuggled close contentedly.  
“I could get used to this.” She mumbled, to her self. A sleepy chuckle reached her ears.  
“Me to my love.” Peaking up, her eyes met her veela's quicksilver gaze. She smiled and snuggled closer nibbling her bottom lip.  
“Draco...” She felt him tense.  
“Is something wrong? I don't mind if you would rather wait to go out in public with me...”  
“Its not that. I can't wait for tonight.” She looked up at him. “I just want to ask your opinion on something.” He relaxed. “Before I mention it to your parents.”  
“OK... What's wrong?”  
“I want to quit my job at the ministry.” Draco frowned, she had worked so hard to get where she was in the ministry.   
Back in Hogwarts, he had watched her work tirelessly to get the best grades and to gain the respect of those around her. He could remember how people, like Ron Weasley, had put her down and made her feel like she was doing something wrong.  
“Seriously Hermione I don't see why you bother.”  
“What do you mean by that Ronald?”  
“Your a women, when you get married you'll have to quit anyway.” He had shrugged. “No point working so hard just to prove your better than everyone else.”  
“I'm not trying to prove I'm better than anyone. I just want to get a good job.”  
“You don't need a job.”  
“Don't be such a sexist pig!” Hermione had yelled so loudly that Madam Price had nearly had a fit. “Just because I'm a women doesn't mean all I'm going to be is some jar head's housewife!” Weasley had flinched and that is when Draco had come over.  
“Of course not. I'd like to meet the jar head who'd be stupid enough to suggest that to you... Oh wait I just have.” He had sneered at Weasley. “She's the Brightest Witch of our Age, and when she chooses I have no doubt Granger will make a wonderful mother.” Then he had felt a jealous twinge at the thought of some nameless jerk claiming Hermione. She had been staring at him in shock but he could see the relief in her eyes. “But she will only do that when she's ready and if she wants a good job so she can actually support a child I say good on her.” Everyone with in listening distance was staring at him at shock.   
“Why would you care Malfoy?” Weasley had sneered. Draco had really wanted to punch him as hard as possible.   
“God you really are thick, how ever did you manage to get in to seventh year?” Many Slytherin's sniggered at this, even Granger smirked slightly, Draco's inner Veela had purred delighted at the look on her face. Maybe Blaise and Theo had a point, Granger would make a wonderful mate. His Veela growled in agreement. “It shows that she wants what's best for her future family.”  
“That's a man's job.” Draco rolled his eyes, Weasley really was thick.   
“Your such a Troll!” Hermione had snapped. “Both my parents worked tirelessly when I was growing up. They both raised me, they gave me what ever they could...”  
“It's different in the wizarding world Hermione.” Weasley had interrupted, Draco had flinched. Granger looked like she was about to explode. Madam Price had intervened then, luckily for Weasley or he most likely would have had Granger's legendary canaries attacking him. Again.  
“Are you sure?” He asked softly, nuzzling her neck softly.  
“I don't like working there.” She sighed in defeat. “And I know I'll just get grief after we announce our upcoming wedding.” A whine left his throat.  
“I'm so sorry...”  
“Don't you dare.” She moved away from him, causing another whine to leave him. She knelt on the covers facing him. “Don't you dare try and apologise you've don't nothing wrong.” He tried to look away but she caught his face between her hand and made him look at her. “I've put you through so much and now I'm putting it to rights. Yes I used to love working there, but now I hate it. Because I have to sneak around to avoid Ron and Kingsley and all those other men who seem to think they can try it on.” A growl left Draco. “I'm not ashamed of us. Plus...” She nibbled her bottom lip more. Draco nuzzled her neck.   
“What's going on in your marvellous brain, please tell me. Your so nervous I can practically taste it. What else to you want to ask?” She blushed, she never had been very good at hiding things from him.   
“I... I'm being silly.”  
“I highly doubt that my dear.”  
“Well...” Her shoulder sagged slightly and she moved and cuddled up to his side. “I'm jealous.” He frowned.   
“Of what?”  
“Ginny.” Draco opened his mouth then shut it again, confusion written all over his handsome face.  
“You've lost me love.”  
“I'm jealous because... well... She's married and... and she has a family.” She blushed like mad. Draco's frown deepened as he thought over what she had said.  
“So... You are jealous because...”  
“I never thought I'd want a family then... Then I meet you.” His frown softened and he pulled her on to his lap, his arms around her waist. “Now I can't see my life without you but... I see her and Harry with Teddy and little James... and...” She blushed more. Draco watched her hoping to Merlin she meant what he thought she meant.  
“Go on love, I won't judge.”   
“Draco... I want a baby too.” He purred loudly as she confirmed it. He buried his face in her neck nuzzling and kissing happily. She was still for a second but smiled when she saw his enthusiastic response.   
“Nothing would make me happier.” He mumbled. “But one request love.”  
“Yes?”  
“We wait until after the wedding. I was raised with... certain traditions.” Hermione laughed and hugged him.  
“You mean it?”   
“Of course. As soon as the wedding is over. And as for you quitting the Ministry, I want you to be happy so if that would make you happy then go ahead. You are smart enough to get any other job you want, you can even come and help me if you like.” She giggled and clung to him. “Or you can do what my mother did and work from home. I don't mind as long as you are happy.”   
They went down to breakfast not long after. Lucius was growling as he ripped a piece of parchment in to tiny, tiny pieces. The owl that had delivered it was looking disgruntled. Narcissa had a sneer on her lips as she sipped her tea.  
“Mother? Father? What is wrong?” Draco asked. Narcissa looked up and smiled at her son.   
“Nothing you need to worry about my love. It's not important.” Draco nodded but didn't look happy.  
“I have two announcements.” Hermione said. Lucius looked up from trying to attach the ripped letter to the owl and Narcissa looked over, both looked quizzical. “First I'm planning on handing in my resignation at the Ministry.” Both looked as shocked as Draco had, Hermione bit her lip to hold back her giggles.  
“Draco did you push her in to that?” Lucius asked at once.  
“Of course not father!”  
“I'm sick of it there is all.” Hermione reassured her overprotective soon-to-be father-in-law. “Plus Kingsley won't get off my back and it's to easy for Ron talk to me and I'm sick of both of them.” Narcissa nodded. “And I have another reason which links in to my next announcement.” She looked up at Draco and smiled. He purred back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder's and nuzzling her hair. Lucius raised a pale eyebrow. “After having a... talk... about it. We have decided that after the wedding we are going to start trying for a baby.” The older couple sat froze, then identical smiles broke over their faces.  
“Oh are you serious my dear?” Narcissa gushed. Hermione nodded before getting tackled by a near crying Narcissa. “Oh this is wonderful! A baby! Oh I can't wait.” She was full on sobbing now, she pulled Draco in to her arms releasing Hermione. “Oh Draco!” He hugged his mother purring softly. Lucius walked over slowly and hugged Hermione.   
“Are you sure?” He sounded like he was chocking on his words. She smiled up at him.  
“I... I've been thinking about it since Ginny had little James... So for about two years.” Draco looked at her.  
“So long?” He asked. Moving out of his mother's arms, Draco pulled Hermione in to his arms. “Why didn't you say anything?” He rubbed his hands over her back.   
“I thought I was being silly. Just broody because I'm a women.” Draco kisses her head. Narcissa looked like she was about to cry.   
“After the wedding, we'll try for our own.” Draco clung to her tightly. Hermione nodded clinging back.   
“Narcissa I remember when that was us my dear.” Lucius said, wrapping his arms around Narcissa's tiny waist. She nodded, it had taken her a while to ask Lucius if he wanted a child and that was when they were married.   
“They will make wonderful parents.” Narcissa smiled up at her mate.   
“I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner... the way they are at like rabbits.” Narcissa hit his chest lightly.  
“Lucius...” She scolded softly.  
“Oh I got you two a reservation for half seven if that's all right?”  
“Oh that's wonderful Lucius.” Hermione smiled. “Narcissa will you help me get ready later?”  
“Oh darling I'd love too.” Hermione smiled.   
Narcissa and Lucius really had been wonderful since Draco had written and told them that he'd claimed her as his mate. They had been more than willing to have her as a member of their family, Hermione had been worried that they wouldn't accept her because she was a muggle-born. Fear that they were all about the pure blood mania that had caused the war. Turned out she had been very wrong.  
They had invited her over for Christmas vacation, since she'd been having problems with Ron pestering her and Draco had given her his best puppy dog eyes, she had agreed. She had never been more nervous but Ginny had pointed out that Draco would kill anyone who tried to hurt her, even if it was his own father. With that in mind, Hermione had packed a bag and gone with Draco, much to his delight.  
“My parents can't wait to meet you.” He'd said as they sat in a compartment on the train together.  
“What if they don't like me?”  
“I don't see why they wouldn't.”  
“I'm a muggle born.” He had shrugged.  
“They don't think like that.”  
“But...”  
“In the war, father did what he had to to keep us alive. His father, my grandfather, pushed father in to joining in the first place. Father never wanted to be part. And he has never, under Veritasirum, harmed anyone. He's used the Imperious curse a few times but never to harm someone.” Hermione had nodded, Lucius Malfoy had never really struck her as someone who would harm someone else, manipulate to get his own way sure. She'd nodded and curled up with him for the rest of the ride. Once they were at King's Cross, Draco had Apparated them to the gates of the Manor. She had clung to him, memories of last time she was there filling her mind. Draco had pulled her to his side and nuzzled her hair.  
“It's OK, mam completely redecorated and that room was destroyed and remade.” Her arm had gone around his waist and he took her bag. “Let's go.”   
Narcissa and Lucius had been waiting for them. Narcissa had smiled kindly and moved forward, kissed her son them gave Hermione a polite hug. She had then started fussing over the state of Draco's hair. He'd blushed and tried to bat her hands away, Lucius hand then offered his hand to Hermione with polite greeting.  
The rest of the holiday had passed very well until three days before they were due to go back. Hermione had got a letter at breakfast. After she had opened it she'd burst in to tears. Draco had panicked, unsure of how to help his soon to be mate.   
“What's wrong dear?” Narcissa had asked softly. “You can tell us.”  
“My... My.. My parents.... are dead.” She sobbed softly, Narcissa had gasped in shock.   
“How dear?” Hermione sobbed in to Draco's chest.  
“Ministry Obliviators... They... Messed up... Trying to... Erase memories of... Torture from the war.” She sobbed and shoved the letter towards Narcissa. She had picked it up and began reading out loud.  
“Miss Granger,  
In regards to the current mental state of your parents, Mr Robert Granger and Mrs Jean Granger, there have been a few complications as was foreseen. Due to the nature and severity of the mental trauma sustained by the before mentioned Mr and Mrs Granger, we found normal memory eraser techniques were ineffective and there for we had to resort to more drastic measures. However.... Oh dear god!” Narcissa's hand had flown to her mouth. Lucius had took the letter and continued.  
“We had to resort to more drastic measures. However, the fragile nature of the before mentioned Mr and Mrs Granger was far worse than originally thought and they... didn't survive the operation. Our deepest apologise,   
Damon Lions  
Head of Obliviators” Hermione's hiccuping sobs had filled the room. “That is horrible. I always said that man was incompetent but no one listened to me did they.”   
“Lucius.” Narcissa had scolded.  
“What? Her parent's are dead because of him. Oh I'm not being sensitive am I?”  
“No dear your not.”  
“I apologise Miss Granger...” Hermione had shot him a weak smile.  
“It's OK. I should of known. They had managed to revert the memory charm I put on them before the war and their minds where fragile so it's really my own fault.”  
“No it's not.” Lucius and Draco had exclaimed at the same time.  
Ever since then, Narcissa and Lucius had been like parents to her. And Narcissa had always helped her as much as she could. She hadn't understood why Hermione and Draco were hiding their relationship since they had finished their school days. But even thought she didn't approve she had supported them as best she could.  
“We'll find the perfect outfit for you.” Narcissa smiled. “I'm sure I have a new dress you can wear.”  
“I couldn't...”  
“Yes you can.” She cut over. “This is your first proper date, and your going to have a wonderful night.”   
“You won't win this argument love.” Draco mumbled. “Let her do this for you.” Hermione nodded. Narcissa beamed, the rest of breakfast was filled with Draco and Lucius' normal discussion of Prophet articles and Narcissa sat smiling like the cat that has got the cream. Before she hurried Hermione to her room to get the girl ready.  
At quarter past seven, Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs looking worried.  
“Father what's taking so long?”  
“They are women Draco.” Lucius shrugged. “I bet she wants to look her best for you.”  
“She looks wonderful all the time.” Draco grumbled. “She doesn't need to get all dressed up.” Lucius smiled.  
“As with your mother, but I know from experience, it is worth the wait.” Draco nodded, just as his mother walked in.   
“She's waiting for you, she's coming down the stairs now.” Draco jumped to his feet and sprinted out of the room. “She does look stunning my love. Our son picked the best mate for him.” Lucius nodded.  
“I just hope they are ready for the storm that is heading their way.”   
“They are the smartest students of their generation, I doubt they can't handle it.” Lucius nodded, his wife knew what she was talking about.  
“And if not, well we can support them, my love.” Narcissa smiled.  
Hermione walked down the stairs just as Draco came out, he was wearing a dark green button down shirt and black suit pants. Hermione smiled, he looked very dashing. If Narcissa hadn't being talking about how hard getting the reservations were, she would have dragged Draco to their room for the rest of the night. She walked down.  
“Wow Mione...” He stared in shock. She stopped on the last step and gave him a small twirl.   
“What do you think?” The olive green halter neck gown showed off her smooth back and the silk clung to her curves so she was just on the right side of classy.  
“You look good enough to eat love.” Draco purred. A small blush dusted her cheeks and she took his offered arm. “As much as I would love to stay home, father had to pull strings to get us out table and he'd get upset if we didn't go to dinner.”  
“Plus I want people to know about us.” Draco purred louder as he lead her to the Apperation point.   
Doux Reve was a very up scale place. The walls were dark blue and the ceiling was enchanted to look like a clear night sky in the middle of the African plains, so it was covered in stars. The tables were all made of glass with plush black leather chairs, a thin veil separated the tables, giving each couple a bit more privacy. The veils looked see through but the seemed to blur the occupants of the table and kept conversations private.   
Draco lead her over to the bar, it was the one part of the restaurant where members of the press could sit. The pair ignored the slight buzz from a group that was clearly press.  
“Champagne love?” Hermione nodded. “A bottle of champagne and two glasses please.” The barman nodded and began getting it at once. Draco wrapped her arm around her waist and she smiled up at him.  
“Your really going to spoil me tonight aren't you?” Draco smirked.  
“I haven't had the chance to. Now I can so you'll have to live with it.” He nuzzled her cheek happily. Narcissa had warned Hermione that Draco would want to spoil her. The waiter came over and informed them their table was ready. Hermione picked up the two champagne flutes while Draco picked up the bottle in its cooler, while keeping his arm around her waist. Their table was in a corner next to a waterfall fountain.  
“Lucius really did get us the best seat.” Hermione said looking around.  
“I expect nothing less of father.” Draco shrugged putting the bottle down before pulling her chair out for her. She kissed his cheek before sitting down. Opening her menu a small frown graced her face.  
“Draco, there aren't any prices on this menu.” Draco smiled at her.  
“Of course not. Just order what ever you fancy my love.” She nodded nibbling her bottom lip a little. Draco smiled, he knew how much this must be annoying her. He could almost see her mind trying to figure out the prices.   
The waitress came over ten minutes later.  
“What can I get you both?” She smiled, her eyes lingering far to much on Draco for Hermione's liking.  
“A garlic bread to share between us.” Draco said smiling as he saw the slight crinkle between his mates eyebrows. He placed his hand over hers. “Just plain darling or would you you like to do half tomato half cheese? I know you like it like that at home.” The waitresses smile faltered and Hermione smirked.  
“That would be wonderful, your so considerate my love.” Draco smirked back.   
“Only for you darling. Now what were you looking at for your main?”  
“I would like the stuffed chicken fillet.” Draco nodded.  
“Then I'll get the stuffed pork fillet and we can share.” Hermione smiled, the waitress completely forgotten. Hermione had been debating which to have and Draco knew it. “A side portion of chips as well.” Draco added not looking away from his mate. He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione blushed and neither noticed the waitress leave.   
“Thank you Draco.” He smiled at her.  
“Anything for you dear.” He took a sip of hi drink before refilling both of their glasses.  
“Why Mister Malfoy if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk.” She teased.  
“Why would I try that dear lady? Your much more fun when sober.” She blushed at his innuendo but squeezed the hand still holding hers. The same waitress who'd taken their order came back with their garlic bread. She eyed up Draco even more clearly. Hermione's grip tightened on her mates hand. The waitress stood waiting.  
“You can leave now.” Hermione said dismissively, annoyed with the girls actions. The girl shot Hermione a dirty look before walking off making sure was sway her hips. Draco never looked at her once, he just cut their food, holding bit out to his mate, who leant forward and ate it from his fingers. Draco smiled tenderly, then her glanced to the side and a sneer graced his face. Hermione looked in the same direction and saw Ron was sitting a few tables away with a pretty blonde girl. She was picking at a chicken Caesar salad while Ron was pigging out on what looked like the lamb chops. Hermione wrinkled her nose, she knew from experience that Ron's table manners where disgusting. Harry's had got much better since he had started dating Ginny, Ron's had just got worse and worse.   
“He got over rejection quickly.” Hermione sneered. “God who ever she is... I feel sorry for her.” Hermione looked away, just as their food arrived. Ron glanced over and his eyes bulged slightly. But Hermione wouldn't look over so he clearly didn't think it was her. The head waiter put their plates down.  
“Can I get you anything else?” Draco smiled at him.  
“No thank you sir.”  
“I apologise if my waitress was to forward, she's new. I hope she didn't offend you miss.” Hermione sent the head waiter one of her dazzling smiles.  
“A little sir.”  
“Then I insist that you have deserts on the house.”   
“Why thank you sir. That is very kind of you.” He looked slightly dazed because of her smile.  
“Your welcome miss. Please enjoy your dinner.” He bowed before walking away. Draco chuckled at her.  
“Oh you have him wrapped around your little finger my love.” She blushed.  
“I was just being polite.”  
“And you got us free pudding. Full of talents you are my darling.” She giggled.  
“She was out of line. Would hate to have to tell Ginny not to bring Harry here because the waiting staff will drool over him. It's unprofessional.” Draco chuckled as he started his food. Hermione looked at him as he cut his pork in to pieces and put some on her plate. She did the same putting some of her bacon wrapped stuffed chicken on his plate. He smiled and she rubbed her foot against his affectionately. He did it back before they began eating in a comfortable silence. The food was wonderful, perfectly cooked with just the right amount of cream sauce for her and gravy for Draco. The vegetables complimented the meat and didn't over power the whole meal. The bowl of hand cut, home chips that sat between them were cooked to the way they both liked them. When they had eaten their food and sat picking at the garlic bread and chips, teasing each other as they nicked bits food from each and hand feeding each other. Draco moved so he was sat next to her instead from across from and placed his arm around her shoulders. Hermione smiled and cuddled up to his side. He nuzzled her neck as the head waiter removed the empty plates and dishes from their table. He left a pair of desert menu's for them. Draco picked one up and they looked at it.  
“Your mother said the chocolate fudge brownie cake was nice.” Hermione said. Draco nodded.  
“Anything else you fancy trying?”  
“You choose.” Hermione said.  
“I think I'll go for the lemon and orange cream cheesecake.” Hermione bit her lip.  
“Sounds nice.” He looked over at her. “You always order better than I do Draco.”  
“And we can share.” He kisses her cheek. She giggled and laced her fingers with his. Hermione smiled more, Ron could never live up to Draco.  
In Ron's eyes, Hermione was just a trophy to win because everyone expected them to get together. Yes, she'd loved him one but then seeing him in sixth year flaunting his relationship with Lavender then come crawling back after he'd had enough of her. Then him abandoning her and Harry in the middle of the war, again to come running back with some bull designed to butter her up, then the kiss. God that was the biggest mistake she had ever made and she regretted it to no end. It had been in that single moment she had realised, Ron wasn't who she wanted to spend her life with not after everything he had put her through. Then she'd seen Draco, they started fighting all the time and she realised he was just as smart as she was. She had been intrigued and started watching the blonde Slytherin who had once tormented her. The more they argued the more fun she found it and she kept trying to argue with him. Then he had revealed he was a Veela, and wanted her as his mate, she had been able to see a whole future were she was happy and could enjoy life. Sure her and Draco hadn't had the best start but she was going to try and be the wife he deserved.   
They ordered and less than five minutes later their deserts were put in front of them.  
“Is it possible I could get a second helping to take home to my parents. My mother simply loves the deserts from here.” Draco said. The head waiter nodded and hurried off to get the deserts wrapped.   
“That is very nice of you Draco.” Draco shrugged.   
“She's my mother, I like making her smile.” He flushed slightly. She lent over and kissed his cheek.  
“That's so sweet.”  
“Plus its hard for her to go out now, not many people like my father. Even thought he was a spy and wasn't a Death Eater. I'm glad I was never made to take the mark.” She squeezed his hand.  
“Lets not talk about it. That s the past and we have our future a head of us, together.” He looked at her and nodded, before picking up his fork in his free hand not wanting to let go of her. She smiled and cut a bit of her cake off and holding it out to him. He ate the mouthful offered to him, a soft moan left him as he ate it. It was thick and soft with thick chocolate sauce in the middle. The chocolate icing was wonderful. He smiled before cutting a bit of his lemon cheesecake making sure to get a bit of the orange cream. Hermione ate it and had to lick some of the orange cream from her lip. It was smooth with a delightful tang. Draco growled happily, his mate was enticing.  
“Maybe we should get this to go.” He purred, pulling her closer to him. Hermione nodded. He waved the Head waiter over. “We'll get these to go and have our bill mailed to the Manor.” The Head waiter nodded. He waved his wand the deserts were boxed then he put them in a bag with the others.  
“I hope everything was all right for you.”  
“It was lovely, now if you'll excuse us.” Draco helped her up before walking quickly to the apperation point. His arm tight around her waist the carrier bag swinging from her free hand.  
They got to the Manor quickly. Landing in the kitchen starting a unsuspecting house elf.  
“Can you put these away for me.” Hermione handed the carrier bag over while Draco began licking and nibbling at her neck. “The one on the bottom are for Narcissa and Lucius if you'd be so, oh Draco...kind to give it to them.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes please.” Draco growled and apparated them to his room.


	9. ~9~

The next day, Hermione and Draco headed down to breakfast not long after they had woken up. They had had a wonderful night but Draco had to get ready for work and so did Hermione. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting. But Lucius wasn't reading the morning paper like he normally did.  
“Is everything all right?” Hermione looked between Narcissa's stiff shoulders and Lucius' furrowed brow.   
“You made front page.” Narcissa said softly.  
“We did what?” Hermione scoffed, Lucius held it out to her. Taking Hermione turned her nose up. Right in the middle of the page was a picture of her and Draco, they were at the bar sipping their drinks waiting for their table. Hermione was laughing then Draco leaned over and gave her a kiss before being lead off to their table then the scene started again, across the top was the words “Innocent Business Meeting Or Illicit Affair!” Hermione's hands shook. “Who the hell wrote this trash!”  
“A reporter by the name of Lavender Brown...” Lucius started.  
“Oh that stuck up bimbo! I should of known. She always was more boobs than brains.”  
“It can't be that bad love.” Draco tried.  
“Listen to this.” Hermione took a breath. “Seen last night at Doux Reve, well known businessman Draco Malfoy, head of the biggest potions company in Great Britain and Ireland, and one Hermione Granger had a cosy dinner. The pair were seen joking and laughing together as well as a “friendly” kiss. Some source's say it was just a business meeting as Mr Malfoy is trying to recruit Miss Granger to work in his company. This however seems unlikely as it has been brought before us that Miss Granger was at Mr Malfoy's trail, of which no more details have been released. This is leading many to believe the pair having being having an illicit affair for at least the last three months. It is this reporters belief however that Mr Malfoy has fallen prey, like many others, to Miss Granger's womanly charms, like so many before him. Such as Victor Krum, Bulgarian seeker, Ron Weasley, the beloved War Hero, Bliase Zabini, heir to the Zabini fortune and Theodore Nott, the three times British Duelling Champion and Current World Duelling Champion.... She's basically calling me a whore!” Hermione threw the paper down in disgust, breathing hard. “This is ridiculous. I've never done anything to or with Blaise or Theo.”   
“We know that dear...”  
“Where does that bimbo get the gall to go after me like this.” Hermione ripped the paper in disgust. “She going to pay for this insult.”  
“Indeed she will my dear.” Draco said. “You are my mate.” He took her hand and kisses the back of it. “I won't let people upset you like this or write such lies.”  
“I'll sort it Draco...”  
“No father I will sort it.” Draco took a mouthful of his scrambled eggs. “I'm sure Blaise and Theo will want to help.”   
The fire flared green and Blaise stepped out. “Have you see this!” He waved his own copy of the paper angrily. The fire flared again and Theo stepped out.   
“Keep your voice down.”  
“But...”  
“Yes we've seen it Blaise.” Draco said. “And it's being dealt with.”  
“This writer, Lavender Brown, I recognise the name.” Theo mumbled looking over it.  
“She's Ron's ex-girlfriend. Well one of them.” Hermione said sipping her tea. “She never really go over him.”   
“Really? Someone wants Weasley?”  
“As hard as that is to believe Dray, yes someone wants him.”  
“Has he been near you again Hermione?” Theo asked.  
“A couple of days ago he tried to ask me out of dinner.”  
“Seriously how thick is that boy?” Blaise groaned. “Can't he take a hint?”  
“Obviously not.” Draco said dryly. “But when the engagement is announced...”  
“When will the engagement be announced?” Narcissa asked polity. Hermione looked over at her then at Draco.  
“It will have to be sometime soon. Kingsley is getting impatient.” She looked down. Draco looked worried, she had told him about how the Minister had been acting since the trial which in his opinion was out of place. He'd been pushy and was getting more and more aggressive with her. Lucius looked at them.  
“You've been here nearly a month, I believe it should be next week sometime.”  
“Next week would work.” Draco started.  
“Don't set a date.” Hermione said. “Just propose when ever the time feels right.” She smiled at him before leaning over and kissing his cheek.   
“I will darling.” She smiled at him.   
“I remember your first proposal.” Hermione thought back. They had been dating about five mouths when Valentines day came around. Draco had taken her to Rome for the day. It had been wonderful, Hermione had always wanted to go. She'd never actually told Draco but had once told Harry. Draco had admitted over dinner that he had asked Harry for idea's of were she would like. He'd proposed by a water fountain. It had been everything she had hoped for. She smiled more at the memory, then frowned. She didn't see why they had to do it again, by all rights he was her husband.   
“What's wrong?” His voice was soft.  
“I don't want to do it again. We shouldn't have to.”  
“I know.” Draco got up and wrapped his arms around her.  
“I don't want another proposal. Can we just announce it instead?” He kisses her head.  
“What will we tell people?”  
“We'll tell them how you did it. Just not when.” He smiled. “Will you put my ring back on my finger though? I know you have it.” Draco beamed more.  
“Nothing would make me happier.” A wave of his wand and the ring was soon flying in to his waiting palm. He got down on one knee. She smiled and shock her head at him giggling softly. “Time for the world to see my love.” He took hold of her left hand. “Are you sure?”  
“I've never been more sure of anything in my life.” He slipped the ring on to her finger then kissed her knuckles. She slipped off her chair and in to his arm cuddling close. Draco purred happily, his Veela was more than content with life now. The last three years had been hard on him, his Veela didn't understand why his mate wasn't by his side, why they had to be apart and it had keened for her most of the time. Night time was the worst. Sleeping alone was pure torture, he wanted her in his arms, to share her heat and to drown in her sent. Though he hated that the minister had forced her, Draco had been trilled to learn she had been wanting to talk to him about them being together publicly.   
“As much as I'd love to stay here all day love, I have to get to work.” He could hear the distaste in her voice.  
“I understand love. Hurry home.” She smiled.  
“Always.”  
When Hermione got to work, it was the same as always. People shot her side long looks but she ignored them and kept up with her job as normal. She seemed to have twice as much paperwork but she worked through it. When lunch came around she was in much need of break. Her neck and shoulders were stiff and her fingers ink stained. Sitting back in her chair, Hermione let out a small groan as she rolled her shoulders.   
“Miss Granger? You have a visitor.”  
“Let them in.” She leant back in her chair as Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in. “What do you want Minister?”   
“I came to check up on you Miss Granger.” Hermione tapped her finger's impatiently on the desk top.  
“I bet you did.” Her tone was clipped.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Many things, but none that are anything to do with you.”  
“I am your friend...”  
“I don't think so.” Hermione stood up, she couldn't believe he just tried to say that. “Friend's don't do what you have done.”  
“Hermione you must...”  
“I've checked and double checked. There is no law that specifically states that I have to marry Draco again, or that I have to live with him! I am his mate which is far more binding than any marriage customs that wizards have.”   
“After the war...”  
“Don't you dare!” She began searching through a pile of paper on the side of her desk. “I was going to wait, but you know what! Screw you!” She thrust a piece of parchment in to Kingsley's hands before grabbing her cloak. “I've had enough of making sacrifices for other people, not its my turn to get what I want.” She turned and stormed out of her office wrapping her cloak around her shoulders.  
“Hermione! Wait!” She didn't turn as Kingsley ran after her. “This is a letter of resignation.”  
“Nice to see you can read.”   
“Hermione your the head of a Department...”  
“Yes I know that.”   
“You can't just resign...”  
“Watch me, I owe you nothing Minister. Now, this is me. Leaving!” She stormed in to the elevator and jabbed the button for the lobby ignoring the shocked looks she was getting.   
When her elevator stopped she walked out and walked right in to a hard chest.  
“Hermione?” Theo's softly voice reached her ears.  
“Mia?” Blaise's hands came up to steady her.  
“Blaise? Theo? What are you doing here?” She looked at the pair. Theo held up a takeaway bag.  
“We brought you lunch... Wanted to spend some time with you just us three.” She smiled up at them, they were like her older brothers. “After the paper's this morning we thought you could use a pick-me-up.”  
“A pick-me-up is very welcome, but not here... I may have just quit.” The pair looked shocked.  
“Let's go ambush Draco and make sure he eats today.” Blaise half teased. They all knew when Draco got working he very rarely stopped for something as trivial as food.   
“Sounds like a wonderful plan to me.”


	10. 10

Hermione frowned as she walked through the halls of the Ministry. She couldn't believe this, she had been summoned. “This is ridiculous.” Her heels tapped on the marble floor.  
People moved out of her way, apart from on tall red haired man who was walking towards her. “Hermione. There you are.” He caught her arm. “I've been looking for you.”   
She glared at him. “Let go of me Ron.”  
“I just want...”  
“I know what you want.” She jerked her arm free and took a step away from him. She didn't have time for this. “And you're not getting it from me, I can promise you that.”   
“Come on Hermione...”  
“No Ron.” She glared up at her one time best friend. Her feeling for him had died for him long ago and now all she felt was irritation and annoyance. “Now excuse me I have a meeting with the Minister to get too.”  
“Stop blowing me off!”  
“Then take a hint!”  
He stared at her. “ We are meant to be together.”   
“No!”  
“You can't tell me you didn't feel anything down in the Chamber of Secrets, that that kiss didn't mean anything.”  
“That was four years ago!”   
“So?” He gave her the same puppy dog eye that he did when he wanted her to do his homework for him, but now it brought back all the painful memories.  
“You've kissed how many women since then? How was that kiss any different?”  
“I was just waiting for you to realise...”  
“Well you can stop waiting.”  
“You'll...”  
“Never be with you.” She said fighting back the tears.   
“The kiss in the chamber proves that we are meant to be together.”   
“The kiss in the chamber was a mistake!”   
Ron just stared at her. “A... Mistake? How can you say that?”  
“I thought I was going to die!” Her hands shook. “We were in the middle of a battle field, fighting a war we had next to no chance of winning. I'd been tortured and nearly got Harry killed...” She shook her head trying to banish the memories, her stomach clenched.  
“How do you know that? It's not like you've dated anyone since it. Everyone knows you still want me.”   
“How would you know who I've been dating?” She shock her head. “Unlike some I don't broadcast my love life to the whole world.”   
“Hermione you can stop playing hard to get...”  
“I'm not! I never have played hard to get! I don't like you like that Ron get hat in to your head.”  
“But everyone says...”  
“Stop listening to everyone else and listen to me!” Hermione backed away then moved past him and hurried down the hall, leaving Ron staring after her.   
She ran in to another red haired man, who had an arm full of files. “Oh Percy I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going.”  
“You ran in to Ron?”  
She nodded, her shoulder's sagging.   
“I tried to tell him you're not interested but... mother isn't helping.” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “She doesn't see why any women wouldn't want her little War Hero.”  
“I didn't realise I was stringing him alone...”  
“You haven't been.” Percy said softly. “You've been telling him for years. He's just not listening. It's not your fault.”   
She gave him a smile. “Thanks for understanding.”  
He nodded. “Sorry for how I reacted at the trail... I was out of line.”   
“You were surprised, I can hardly blame you.” He shifted the files. “But you seem good for each other... You are happy right?”  
“Not with how Kingsley is treating me but with Draco, I am.”  
“I heard you quit... so why are you here?”  
“I got summoned.”  
“Oh dear... well I better let you go so you can rip him a new one.”   
Hermione laughed. “Bye Percy.”   
He smiled and walked off with a quick wave.  
A smile flitted against her lips, then her face hardened and she stormed in to Kingsley's offices. His receptionist looked up and blanched.  
“Miss Granger the minister is waitin...”  
“Out of my way.” Hermione walked past the simpering women and marched into Kingsley's private office.  
“Ahh Hermione there you are.” He smiled at her.  
“What do you want Kingsley?”  
“I was checking to see if you had calmed down and where ready to come back to work.”  
“Back to work?” Hermione stared at him. “I quit Kingsley I can't just come back.”  
“Your a department head Hermione. You can't just quit.”  
“And why not?”  
“Like I said you are a department head, if you wish to leave you need to stay, choose someone to take over then train them until they can take over seamlessly then you can leave.”  
Her nail's cut in to her palm. “And how long will that take?”  
“At least three years.”  
“Three years!” Hermione stared at him in shock.   
“Of course.” Kingsley looked down at his paperwork.   
“I quit Kingsley. I don't work here any more that is your problem no mine.”   
He sighed and put down his quill and looked at her disappointment written all over his face. “Don't be unreasonable Miss Granger.”  
“Malfoy! My last name is Malfoy!”  
“You still haven't got married your still...”  
“I don't think so!” She jabbed her hip. “This means I am his wife! I don't care what you say! In the eyes of Magic I'm his wife!”  
“Enough Hermione!” Kingsley watched her. “Your being ridiculous.”  
“Oh am I? Well I'm sorry if that's what you think but you can't force me to come back to work, you can't force me to marry Draco. I'm marrying him because I want to and it's nothing to do with you.” She shook her head. “  
“You have to come back to work... we need you.”   
“You should of thought about that before you tried to dictate my life. Never contact me again or I'll sue you for harassment.”  
“You can't do that!”  
“I'm a Malfoy.” She folded her arms, her ring flashing on her finger. “And Malfoy men do anything to keep their wives safe and happy and right now your becoming a threat.”  
He stared at her as she turned and stormed out of his office. Slamming his door so hard the photo's on the wall's rattled in their frames. The portrait of the new Order stared at Kingsley.   
“I warned you not to mess with her.” Albus commented.   
“And she's right about the Malfoys.” Sirius butted in. “Narcissa has never wanted for anything since she married Lucius... Everything he ever did was to protect her and their son because his father went a bit...” He twirled his finger by his temple.   
“Mental?” Remus asked, from his place by his friend causing his wife to snigger and wrap her arms around the two of them.   
“You've made a powerful enemy there Kingsley.” Andromida said disapprovingly. “You can't say we didn't warn you.”   
Hermione exited the floo.  
“I'm guessing it didn't go well.” Lucius said with out looking up from his book.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“You're growling like an angry bear again.” Hermione chuckled.  
“Kingsley wanted me to go back... Said I couldn't quit because I needed to train a new head of department.”  
Lucius looked up and raise one blonde eyebrow. “And how long will that take?”  
“Three years.”  
“What did you say?” His knuckles tightened so much they when white, and his nail's lengthened in to talons.  
“I told him he couldn't make me.”   
His grip loosened a little. “Good. Anything else?”  
“I also threatened to sue him if he didn't leave me alone.” She flushed.  
He chuckled. “That is a threat I can back.”  
The door banged open and a frazzled Draco rushed in. “Are you all right?”  
She smiled at her mate. “I'm fine.”  
He hurried over and began inspecting her, then pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, the soothing growl rumbling through his chest.   
She cuddled close. “I sorted Ron and Kingsley.”  
“Weasley's beginning to annoy me.” Draco grumbled.  
“I know. But I'm yours.”   
He purred.   
“So...” The pair looked at Lucius. “When shall we announce the engagement?”


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sat thinking, not really eating her food, even thought it was as wonderful as always. She didn't listen to what Draco and Lucius where talking to. Draco was furious at Kingsley for how he treated Hermione.  
“The audacity of that man! How dare he!”   
“She handled it wonderfully.” Lucius said clearly trying to sooth his son.   
“If either of them come near her again, I'm suing them both for every single penny they have.”   
“Of course you will my darling.” Narcissa smiled at her son. “But right now she is safe and... well a bit out of it to be honest.” Three sets of eyes snapped to the young women, who was poking at her chicken breast.   
“Maybe a spring wedding.” She mumbled. “The gardens look best in late spring, early summer.” Identical grins covered Narcissa and Draco's faces. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist then lifted her on to his lap quickly causing her to shriek in surprise.  
“Draco!” He nuzzles her purring loudly. “What?” She played with his hair looking a bit confused.   
“Spring wedding? Is that what you really want?” Narcissa asked quickly. Hermione blushed.  
“Well... I... Yes.” Draco's purring got louder.  
“That would be wonderful.” Narcissa gushed. “And the gardens would be the perfect place.”  
“Lets not get a head of ourselves.” Lucius said. “Hermione, what is going on in the big brain of yours.”   
“Well...” She blushed. “I always pictured my wedding in spring. I thought maybe have the reception in the gardens... only if That's OK with you two.” She looks up at Narcissa and Lucius.   
“We'd love that.” Narcissa gushed. “But where would you want your wedding if not here?”  
“Oh I'd want it here too.”   
“Oh perfect.” Narcissa clapped happily. “This spring coming?” She had a sly smile.  
Hermione chuckles. “Maybe... If Draco doesn't mind.”   
“I'd love to get married to you this spring.” She smiles at him and nuzzles back.   
“Oh we have so much to plan!”   
“When do you want to announce your engagement?”   
Hermione smiled. “As soon as possible.”  
“How about a Halloween engagement party?”  
“Narcissa Halloween is only three weeks away.”  
“No problem I can get the invitations out this week and have everything perfect. Of course it will be masquerade ball themed.”   
Lucius chuckled. “There you go my darling... let them agree first.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.   
“I like the idea, what do you think darling?” Draco smoothed Hermione's curls.   
“I won't be able to get it done in so little time.” Hermione mumbled.  
“Oh, you won't have to darling. You'll only need to get your costume sorted and ask someone to be your maid of honour. Draco darling you need a best man.”  
“I want Blaise, Harry and Theo.” He said at once.  
“Hey.” Hermione teased. “I want Harry on my side.”   
Draco chuckled. “I don't think he'd look good in a bridesmaid dress darling.” She laughed.  
“Well I want Ginny as my maid of honour, Luna as a bridesmaid not sure about one more.”  
“Which one of the boys will be your best man Draco?” Lucius asked.  
“They can do it all together.” Hermione beamed and hugged him.  
“That would make us one down...” Narcissa said.   
Hermione frowned. “Yeah it would... I don't have many girlfriends...”  
“I'm sure you'll think of someone darling.” Draco nuzzled her more, purring more.   
“Are you sure about this Draco?” Hermione looked at him.   
“Of course I'm sure. I have seen you as my wife since Hogwarts but... Well this makes you mine in everyone's eyes.” He purrs more.   
She giggles. “Yeah.” She relaxes in to his arms.   
“Oh I can't wait! I'll be able to plan everything, this will be the wedding of the century.”  
“Don't get carried away mother.” Draco smiled at her.  
“Draco is right dear. This is their big day.”   
Narcissa was clearly off in her own world.  
“Let her have her fun, Lucius.” Hermione smiled. “I know she won't do anything but plan without our consent so what's the harm?”   
“You may regret those words.” Lucius chuckled.  
Hermione took a fork full of her chicken, as she had thought it was wonderful made perfect just the way she liked it with the white wine sauce.   
After dinner, Draco sat down in the library with Hermione. She went to browse the shelves as she always did, while Draco stretched out on on the sofa to wait for her. When she finally came back with a book she lay next to him. Draco put his arm around her waist.  
“Are you sure about this?” Draco asked softly. “It is very soon.”   
“I'm sure.” She leant back and kissed his cheek. “I want this.”  
“Me too.” He nuzzled her shoulder. “Don't let mother do everything, this is your wedding.”   
“Our wedding.” She corrected. Draco chuckled.  
“My mistake... Our wedding.” She snuggled in to his arms.   
“I like the sound of that. I can't wait until everyone knows your mine.” He purred.  
She laughed. “That's one way to stop Ron from being all over me.”  
He growled softly. “I wasn't kidding when I said he was annoying me.”   
“I know love I know. He just doesn't understand what no means.”   
Draco growled more. “Yeah. Your not his... You never were. The idiot never saw you when he had the chance and now your taken.” He nuzzled her more.   
“I know love.” She ran her finger's through his hair, causing him to purr. “But I'd of been miserable with him anyway. Want to know one of his reasons?”  
“Sure.”  
“The kiss we shared in the chamber of Secrets in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts.”  
“What did you say?” His voice was a so growl.   
“That it was a mistake of course. He didn't take that well.” Draco laughed.   
“I bet he didn't. Your one special lady Hermione.” She nestled in to his arms.


End file.
